Procesos
by gabo0
Summary: M/M AU. HPDM. Harry llega a un nuevo vecindario y conoce a Draco, un muchacho bastante interesante. Mientras mas personajes aparecen, nos damos cuenta como el mundo real a veces es mas complicado sin magia.
1. Ch01 Observando

Title: Procesos

Author: GaBrIeLa

Pairing: Blaise/Draco; Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Summary: AU, slash. No es magia, solo el mundo real. Mas o menos

NOTA: Esta historia ya està terminada. Irè subiendo los otros cuatro capìtulos (si, la historia solo tiene 5 capitulos ¬¬) a la semana (o si tengo muchos reviews, depende de lo que llegue primero ). Algunos lugares son lugares donde yo misma he estado, asi que... no contiene nada de magia o algo por el estilo.

**

* * *

**

Procesos

_Por GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 01: Observando**

Harry Potter era sólo otro niño normal, un adolescente que atravesaba todos los problemas de la vida contemporánea dentro de su pequeño pueblo en alguna parte de un continente. Su vida rutinaria y aburrida no le molestaba en absoluto. La paz que había encontrado en esa existencia insignificante le gustaba.

Lamentablemente, siempre tiene que ocurrir algo cuando uno se siente más a gusto con lo que tiene.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Pues créelo – repicaba la voz del muchacho de ojos verdes a un lado del teléfono, sonando miserable mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo desesperadamente.

El muchacho, de unos diecisiete años, tenía una expresión de angustia marcada en el rostro. Su cuerpo delgado estaba casi inmóvil sobre su cama y las luces del cuarto completamente apagadas. Una de las cortinas volaba por donde entraba el viento helado de la madrugada.

- ¿Y recién te dicen?

Una afirmación miserable fue hecha mientras un resoplido se escuchó del otro lado del auricular. Harry dejó caer su cuerpo sobre los edredones, mientras la cólera crecía dentro de él.

- Mi tía no se dignó en decirme que nos íbamos a mudar antes… y ahora¡la desgracia¡No quiero mudarme!

Un pequeño rato de silencio mientras el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escuchaba afuera

- No puedes hacer otra cosa – se oyó a la otra voz decir.

- Gracias, Dean¡eres de gran ayuda! – contestó algo molesto -. Te he llamado porque sé que Parvati se pondrá furiosa cuando le diga. Va a pensar que estuve jugando con ella…

- Y después de sólo una semana de salir… - respondió medio en broma su amigo

- ¡No es gracioso! – gritó Harry alterado, y luego, con una despedida brusca cortó la llamada -. Maldito extranjero – murmuró entre dientes mientras se paraba de su cama y salía al pasillo.

Las tres puertas del corredor estaban cerradas. Frente a la suya, un letrero medio roto decía 'Dudley' con colores chillones. Al lado, en el cuarto de su tía, la televisión estaba prendida con un volumen increíblemente alto. Desde que Vernon había dejado la casa, su tía se había vuelto una fanática de las telenovelas… mucho más de lo que era antes.

Y esa era, o al menos eso creía Harry, la causa de su desgracia. En uno de eso programas le dieron la idea de que mudarse sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Dudley. ¡Y vaya regalo! Todo porque cumplía dieciocho años…

No estaba seguro donde se iban a mudar, seguramente algún otro pueblo abandonado en el mapa. Lo malo era la gente que dejaba atrás. Dean, su último mejor amigo, y sus amigas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era gente muy importante…

Tenía dos días para preparar su equipaje. Su tía había arreglado todo como para que estuvieran en su nueva casa en menos de tres días, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley allá. Las cosas grandes serian mandadas después, no era como si tuvieran muchas tampoco.

Una de las puertas se abrió y su primo salió al corredor.

- Dudley – saludó Harry mientras lo dejaba pasar al baño.

Su primo, un muchacho de su misma talla, le dirigió una mirada soñolienta mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el baño. La práctica de aquella tarde había sido un poco más fuerte y apenas llegó a casa se había ido a su cuarto a dormir.

- ¿Sigues cansado?

- Tú que crees – le llegó la respuesta desde dentro del baño, aún con las palabras mal pronunciadas.

Harry sonrió y tocó la puerta. Luego avanzó hacia la cocina. Comer algo siempre era bueno. Y tranquilizaría un poco sus nervios.

* * *

Su nuevo dormitorio no era muy diferente al anterior. Tenía las mismas dimensiones, con la diferencia de que ese dormitorio tenía una ventana que abarcaba casi toda la esquina, y debido a la ubicación de la casa, una buena visión del parque de al lado. Su cama, la misma de siempre, estaba acomodada frente a la puerta del cuarto, dándole más espacio. No podía quejarse.

El dormitorio de Dudley estaba cerca, con el baño entre ambos, que tendrían que compartir durante su estancia ahí como siempre lo habían hecho. Tía Petunia dormía un poco más alejada de ellos.

La nueva casa era mucho más grande; tenía tres pisos, cuatro baños y muchas salas de estar o cuartos sin uso definido. La computadora se encontraba en una sala común, y cada uno tenía un escritorio en su cuarto. El patio era pequeño, pero se compensaba con el parque que tenía al lado.

Otra ventaja era que la escuela no quedaba muy lejos. Serían unos diez minutos caminando, y mas o menos por ahí en bicicleta. Había estado mirando a la gente del barrio y había caras que más o menos ya reconocía.

Dudley, esa mañana, había salido a caminar. Había conseguido hacer conversación con un muchacho y sus amigos. Al regresar a casa, le comentó a su mamá y, para su suerte, estaban en la misma escuela a la que iba a entrar.

Uno se llama Seamus, el otro Ernie, el otro Neville y hay una chica. Me parece que su nombre es Virginia, y es hermana de otro chico que vive por aquí. Todos asisten a la escuela católica que queda cerca…

Su tía tan sólo había hecho un signo de entendimiento, mientras seguía comiendo y mirando la televisión. Dudley lo había mirado, como pidiéndole ayuda, y Harry se sintió con la obligación de intervenir en la conversación. Ahora, ambos iban a inscribirse en aquella escuela.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas salir? Faltan dos días para el inicio de clases – comentó Dudley mientras veían televisión en su cuarto.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, mientras Dudley yacía echado sobre el colchón. El menor sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé…

Unos minutos más pasaron mientras veían la televisión. Unos tipos estaban explicando cómo lijar bien una tabla de madera.

- ¿No hay otro canal? – preguntó Harry, mientras volteaba a tratar de coger el control

Dudley fue más rápido y comenzó a cambiar los canales. Al parecer nada era interesante así que apagó el aparato, aunque a pesar de eso ninguno se movió.

- ¿Has hablado con alguien de allá?

- No

- Dean te llamó… le di el numero de tu celular.

Harry volteó a mirarlo molesto mientras sacaba el aparato. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas y el número de la casa de su amigo grabado. Volvió a guardarlo, poniéndole volumen al timbre, y regresando a su posición inicial.

- ¿No los extrañas?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada

- Entonces no veo la necesidad de responder – dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta -. Por cierto, tienes que conectar el cable para poder mirar más canales.

Dudley le tiró un almohadazo que logró esquivar mientras iba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien. No supo exactamente porqué.

* * *

El sonido de voces fuera de su cuarto era demasiado fuerte como para no darse cuenta. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie en el pasillo. Abajo, en la cocina, se escuchaba el horno microondas funcionando y una conversación tranquila entre su tía y su primo.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y se dio cuenta que las voces provenían de afuera. Había un grupo de chicas y chicos en el parque con paquetes y bolsas. Muchas de ellas mostraban más empaques dentro. Serían unas 40 personas, y un bus los esperaba a un lado.

Extrañado, se colocó un buzo y fue al primer piso. En la cocina, su tía estaba sentada tomando desayuno. Al entrar le señaló su asiento con una sonrisa de saludo. Dudley estaba parado al lado del lavabo mientras algo se calentaba en el microondas.

- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto afuera? – preguntó la mujer a los dos chicos al sentir bastante fuerte el ruido

- No lo sé – contesto Harry al mismo tiempo que Dudley negaba con la cabeza -. Voy a ver.

Con esto, Harry abandonó la cocina y salió a la cochera. Abrió una de las puertas y salió a la calle. La cuadra estaba completamente despejada, y parecía como si el ruido no viniera de ningún lado.

Dobló la esquina, y logró tener una visión completa del grupo de personas. Recién se percató de que había grupos con diferentes colores de polos y un estampado en la espalda. Las bolsas parecían estar llenas de regalos o algo por el estilo.

- Hola

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a una chica un poco más baja que él y con un cabello extremadamente ondulado. Estaba bastante enredado a simple vista, pero eso no la hacia lucir descuidada. Su rostro, ligeramente ovalado, era bastante infantil, y contrastaba notablemente con su cuerpo ya desarrollado. Parecía tener su edad más o menos.

- ¿También eres un nuevo voluntario? – preguntó aún con una sonrisa, y una guirnalda multicolor en la mano.

- No – logro responder Harry -, vivo aquí al lado y me acabo de mudar, es solo que con toda la bulla…

- ¡Oh! – comentó ella, al parecer decepcionada -, bueno, disculpa por la molestia.

La chica parecía a punto de irse, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Luego, levantó su mirada con otra intención.

- ¿No quisieras participar? – le preguntó, ahora más animada

Harry no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que se trataba, pero decidió que no habría ningún problema con probar. Asintió y ella le indicó que necesitaría cambiarse a menos que quisiera hacer un viaje de una hora con esa ropa y gente desconocida. Harry se sonrojó un poco pero fue a cambiarse.

Después de una pequeña explicación a su tía, y su primo que decidió acompañarlo para 'cuidarlo', salió nuevamente al parque y comenzó a buscar a la chica. Al verla de espaldas, conversando con otra muchacha, le tocó el hombro.

- ¡Oh! Hola… bueno, mira, te voy a explicar lo que hacemos – comenzó algo apurada luego de despedir a su amiga -. Todos los meses hacemos una visita a uno de los albergues con voluntarios de la zona. Este mes nos ha tocado un albergue un poco lejos, y bueno, con la gente antigua no contamos porque tienen un retiro. Solo cinco se han quedado.

Harry asintió mientras ella le indicaba lo que tenia que hacer. Luego, lo mandó a ayudar a cargar bolsas junto a Dudley luego de tener que presentarlo. Pero su primo lo abandonó pronto al reconocer a dos de los chicos con los que había hablado antes. Caminó solo hacia el grupo que estaba subiendo las bolsas.

- ¿Nuevo? – le preguntó un muchacho que se encontraba envolviendo bien una bolsa que parecía haberse abierto.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose tonto al hacerlo de esa forma tan mecánica.

- Bueno, hay mucho trabajo – contestó mientras señalaba más bolsas detrás -. Por cierto, me llamo Blaise Zabini – se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

- Harry Potter – contestó estrechándola mientras cogía otra bolsa y un pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

- Así que Hermione te engatusó con esto. Ya te ensartaste, amigo – se burló Blaise de forma amigable.

Harry se rió un poco. El otro chico parecía bastante agradable. Aparentaba ser divertido pues una constante sonrisa se encontraba plantada en su rostro. Era de su tamaño, alto relativamente. Y, Harry también pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho era un poco atractivo. Extrañamente, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que sería una bonita chica.

Su polo era de color azul acero, con su nombre en la parte de arriba. Delante, en la parte izquierda decía 'Zona Norte'. Obviamente una de las áreas que organizaban esas obras.

- ¿Te mudaste ayer, no?

- Sí, como regalo de cumpleaños a mi primo – contestó señalando a Dudley, que parecía bastante entretenido conversando con unas muchachas junto a los dos chicos del día anterior.

- Tienen suerte – comentó finalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara antes de subir a la parte posterior del bus -. ¿Me los pasas? – pregunto señalando los paquetes.

Pronto todo estuvo cargado, y Hermione, la muchacha del principio, les indicó a todos que subieran al autobús. Un alboroto se armó dentro, cada uno sentándose con diferentes personas, muchas desconocidas, mientras Harry esperaba subir al ultimo. Su primo lo había abandonado, dejándolo solo y sin pareja con quien sentarse.

Una vez que el griterío y las risas habían disminuido, se adelantó para buscar sitio. Sólo había dos asientos vacíos, y uno estaba al lado de una señora de edad que parecía a punto de morirse en el bus. Se decidió por el otro, donde una muchacha con rostro indiferente miraba por la ventana.

Se acomodó, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de la chica al golpearla ligeramente con su codo, y miró hacia delante. Blaise estaba conversando animadamente con un grupo de muchachos. Reían y hablaban apresurados, comentando seguramente lo que harían o algún paseo anterior. Y se sintió fuera de lugar.

Un hombre pasó pidiendo dinero para pagar el bus, mientras el carro arrancaba. La muchacha del costado se colocó unos audífonos y se desconectó del mundo.

- Bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente – comenzó el mismo que había pedido el dinero -. Para la gente nueva, espero verla el próximo mes. Los viejos – y por esto recibió abucheos en broma -, ya conocen la situación. Ahora, para todos, pásenla bien y disfrútenlo. Ya saben quién es el que actúa en ustedes.

Aplausos llegaron del autobús, mientras algunos gritaban cosas sin sentido y se reían. Una chica paso al lado de Harry e inmediatamente la reconoció como la que estaba sentada al lado de Blaise. Ahora, había otro asiento desocupado.

Consideró la opción de pasarse, pero sería demasiado obvio. Aparte, no sabría qué excusa darle y no habían tomado tanta confianza. Estaba divagando entre acercarse o no cuando sintió como el autobús paraba y la mayoría de murmullos y conversaciones cesaba. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a una clase de edificio rodeado de rejas. Un par de hombres salió con una caja inmensa de cartón aparentemente pesada y la metieron en la maletera.

Regresó su vista hacia delante, para preguntar que ocurría, pero le dio vergüenza al ver que era el único con intención de preguntar. La mayoría de la gente antigua, que estaba acumulada en la parte delantera del autobús, había regresado a su plática. Los que se encontraban atrás, y esto lo alivió un poco, querían preguntar lo que ocurría al igual que él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alguien de entre las personas, y Harry volteó.

Uno de los muchachos que acompañaban a Dudley se reía mientras el otro se ruborizaba furiosamente.

- Sólo es una parada para recoger algunas cosas – contestó Blaise desde atrás, y algunos le golpearon en el hombro mientras le decían cosas entre risas que no llegaron a oídos de Harry.

Se acomodó. Bueno, sería un viaje largo. Cuando iba a hundirse en su asiento escuchó una ola de saludos en la parte delantera, y elevó la vista, al igual que las personas detrás de él.

Primero, solo distinguía una cabeza rubia, pero luego apareció un muchacho en el corredor del bus que le quitó la respiración. Era más bajo que él a simple vista, pero no se le veía pequeño. Su contextura delgada le daba cierto aire de relajo gracias a la ropa, pero el semblante era serio. Mucho más serio de lo que podría ser tranquilizador.

El cabello lo llevaba caído a los lados, de diferentes tamaños, completamente lacio y bastante claro. Era de un rubio platinado, casi blanco, liso y brillante. La piel, tan clara como el cabello, no se distinguía de las raíces del mismo. Tenía la cara ovalada, con cierta forma puntiaguda y delicada que lo hacían muy atractivo. La nariz respingada y delgada completaba su rostro, juntos a dos ojos grises preciosos.

Al estar parado frente a todos los del bus, el silencio reinó entre las personas. Los más antiguos dejaron de hablar, más no de sonreír en ese momento. Detrás, la gente se preguntaba quién sería ese chico.

- Creo que Walter ya les ha dado todas las indicaciones, así que no pienso aburrirlos. Sólo decirles que el que no trabaja, y viene a hacer vida social o vagar, se va. Mejor que se vaya ahora mismo, o tendrá que regresar solo desde el albergue

El tono que el muchacho había usado no coordinaba con el que Harry se había imaginado, pero extrañamente se escuchaba mucho más natural y perfecto. Era serio y varonil, firme pero no antipático. Muchos fruncieron el ceño, pero nadie se levantó.

- Bien – comentó con un asentimiento y una mirada fugaz al grupo de Blaise -, Entonces, haremos una pequeña oración antes de partir – exclamó cogiéndose de un asiento mientras comenzaba a orar. Harry, que no oraba desde que tenía tres años, se sintió tocado de alguna forma por esas palabras en las que no creía.

Al terminar, los murmullos regresaron y el muchacho se volteó a indicarle al chofer que arrancara. Cuando este lo hizo, comenzó a caminar hacia el asiento de Blaise. Estando cerca, una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, mientras los chicos palmaban su espalda y lo saludaban amistosamente.

Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Aquel muchacho era precioso, serio o sonriente, con voz firme y autoritaria, tanto con el tono amigable y tranquilo que ahora usaba con sus amigos. Se introdujo en el asiento y se acercó a Blaise. Ambos se sonrieron antes de darse un beso.

A Harry se le descolgó la mandíbula.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en su lugar retirando los ojos de la escena. Así que ambos eran pareja. Las dos personas sobre las que había puesto los ojos.

Se asomó por el pasillo, y logró mirarlos disimuladamente. Blaise estaba recostado contra la ventana cerrada, semi sentado en el brazo del asiento. El rubio estaba sobre él, con los brazos de Blaise rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza recostada en uno de sus hombros.

Ambos sonreían y reían con otros chicos, y una muchacha que ahora se había sumado. Luego, vio aparecer a Hermione y unirse a la conversación. Decidió que sería mejor mirar por la ventana cuando le llegaron sonidos de risas por todos lados.

Una sacudida en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad. Fuera, el autobús se había detenido y varios rostros pequeños los miraban desde detrás de unas rejas. Ahora, recién comenzaba lo difícil…

* * *

Harry subía al autobús, siguiendo a Dudley y sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de la labor de aquel día, se sentía mucho más contento de lo que estaba en la mañana. Aún recordaba cada carita que había sonreído cuando conversó con ellos, o cuando les dio una taza de chocolate con pan.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su asiento cuando un brazo lo detuvo. Se volteó extrañado y se encontró con el rostro de Blaise ceca al suyo.

- ¿Te gustó lo de hoy? – le preguntó en un tono muy sincero

- Sí, me encantó – contestó Harry, aun emocionado, despidiéndose de unas chiquillas que aun permanecían en la puerta y batían las manos.

- Me doy cuenta – contestó, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara sin dejar de despedirse y ahora mirando a Blaise -. ¿No quieres sentarte por aquí?

Harry miró alrededor. Estaban un poco lejos de los asientos donde había venido el otro chico, así como lejos de sus propios asientos. Sin nada que perder, asintió y Blaise sonrió. Antes de que avanzaran, vio como el rubio subía al bus y llegaba a su lugar.

Durante las tres horas que había durado todo, el rubio había gritado, bailado, y hablado con los niños bastante rato. Pero jamás había dicho su nombre. Se referían a él como el 'Hermano Mayor'. Casi todos daban seudónimos a los niños, con la intención de que no se encariñaran mucho con ellos. Harry, por supuesto, no lo sabia y medio albergue sabía su nombre.

Mucha energía desplegada de una sola persona. Harry jamás había visto a alguien soportar tanto tiempo a chiquitos que apenas se mantenían callados, y mucho menos en esas condiciones. El lugar era sofocante y sobre todo, al comienzo, era insoportable.

Algo que jamás olvidaría era una escena en especial. El rubio se había ido a un lado, viendo a una niña que estaba apartada del lugar donde todos estaban bailando con Blaise y Hermione. Habían estado hablando, y parecía estar convenciéndola de algo. Finalmente, la había cargado y había bailado y cantado con ella en brazos por un buen tiempo. Había sido algo encantador.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó a Blaise, deteniéndolo y señalándole a Draco -. Es tu novio¿verdad?

Blaise lo miró y luego a Draco, sonriendo todo el rato.

- No, no es mi novio. Somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido. Y se llama Draco, aunque prefiere que las personas que no conoce mucho le digan Malfoy, su apellido.

Harry asintió, con una pregunta obvia estampada en la cara mirando a Blaise.

- El beso… ¿lo dices por el beso? – asentimiento -. Bueno, es que… es una larga historia. pero digamos que te conté todo. La cosa es que somos amigos, aunque no lo parezca.

Blaise le dirigió una ultima mirada divertida y lo volvió a jalar hacia lo asientos. Harry crecía en nerviosismo, viendo como se acercaba más y más al muchacho. 'Draco'… un nombre bastante interesante. 'Malfoy', le gustaba el apellido… Malfoy… Potter Malfoy…

- Es bastante serio¿no? – preguntó, aun sin llegar a donde se encontraba.

- Sí, algo – contestó Blaise casualmente al detenerse -. Pero así es al comienzo. Bastante dedicado a estas obras, aunque lo ves el resto del tiempo y parece un pandillero – comentó medio en broma -. Nadie diría que es de las personas que hacen obras de bien social, mucho menos voluntarias. Es un personaje bastante complejo – terminó de decir al alcanzar su asiento, con Harry detrás de él.

La conversación se detuvo un momento mientras cinco pares de ojos volteaban a mirarlos. Harry sentía cómo sus manos se retorcían entre ellas cuando Blaise lo soltó, y el nerviosismo llegó al tope.

- Chicos, este es Harry. Es nuevo por aquí – lo presentó Blaise, y luego, dirigiéndose a Harry dijo -. Ella es Hermione, ya la conoces. Esta es Adriana, una amiga de Hermione. Él es Sebastián, compañero de curso, y él es Vincent, otro amigo de la escuela. Y él es Draco, ya lo sabes – presentó Blaise, al mismo tiempo que Harry saludaba a todos.

Después de las presentaciones, el silencio que reinó al grupo fue disuelto por Hermione. Los demás se habían quedado sin palabras, sin saber como comenzar una nueva conversación sin dejar de lado al nuevo muchacho.

- Me dijiste que ése era tu primo – comentó Hermione señalando a Dudley, arrodillado en el asiento hablando con dos chicas detrás de él

- Sí, se llama Dudley – contestó Harry sintiéndose tonto y fuera de lugar.

- Hace un rato – comenzó Blaise abrazado de Draco y con el mentón en su hombro – Harry me preguntó si era tu enamorado.

Los otros comenzaron a reírse, mientras Harry se ruborizaba violentamente y bajaba la vista. Cuando la volvió a alzar, sonrió al ver el tinte en las mejillas de Draco quien permanecía imperturbable sin mirar a nadie directamente.

- ¿Qué dices a eso, Draco? – preguntó Sebastián notando la incomodidad del rubio.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora? Andan por ahí besándose y abrazándose como si lo fueran

- Tienen razón. ¡Ya júntense, por lo que más quieran!

- Ya, ya – intervino Blaise al parar de reírse, y abrazando más fuerte a Draco, que estaba completamente avergonzado y se hundía más en los brazos de Blaise. El rubor que tenía antes no era nada comparado al tinte rojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas -. Dejen de molestarnos. Somos amigos, no hay otra cosa.

Los otros tres se burlaron mientras Draco elevaba la vista y le sonreía como agradecimiento a Blaise. Luego, al bajar la mirada de nuevo, se topó con Harry. El contacto fue rápido, pero hubo algo en él que dejó al moreno prendido de aquella mirada.

Después de eso, y el rato que siguieron conversando, el rubio evitó su mirada a toda costa. Harry entró un poco más en confianza con los demás y pronto estaban hablando como grandes amigos.

- Entonces, te veré el lunes – se despidió Blaise, mientras iba a alejarse con Sebastián y Adriana hacia sus casas -. ¿Supongo que estás en esta secundaria?

- Claro, pero estoy un año antes que tú – contestó Harry

-¡Genial! Estarás en mi curso, con Draco y otro amigo mío – contestó Hermione animada.

- Entonces, nos vemos, tal vez mañana – se despidieron los tres mientras se iban calle abajo hacia la avenida donde tomarían un taxi.

Las personas comenzaban a irse, dispersándose por el parque luego de tomar los números telefónicos de quienes habían conocido. Vio como Dudley se dirigía a la casa con los dos chicos.

Hermione le pidió ayuda con unas últimas cosas, y al ver que sólo quedaba ella, Draco y un muchacho menor, aceptó. Mientras cerraban las cajas, limpiaban el autobús y recogían lo que había sobrado, Harry se dio un tiempo para observar a Draco. Estaba indicándole algo al menor, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. Luego, parecían estar discutiendo algo.

- Se toma esto en serio¿verdad? – preguntó aún mirando al rubio

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione, pero al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Harry -. ¿Draco? Sí, bastante. Es la única forma de sentirse 'limpio', como él lo llama, después de todo un mes.

- ¿Limpio? – preguntó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de Draco, y algo distraído

- Ya sabes… de las cosas que hace. A parte, se relaja bastante. Digamos que la situación en su casa no es muy buena – explicó Hermione, aún arreglando las cosas y sin prestar atención

- ¿Situación económica?

- No… - contestó Hermione, parando todo lo que estaba haciendo -. Vive sólo con su hermano. Su madre murió de cáncer hace cuando tenía cuatro años, y su padre los abandonó y vive con otra mujer y otros hijos. A veces los visita, pero Draco no le tiene mucho cariño – habló Hermione, mirando a Draco con algo de tristeza en su mirada para luego pasarla a Harry, que ahora la miraba a ella con asombro -. ¿De novela, no?

Harry asintió recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica.

- Por eso es así de serio creo, aunque desde que lo conozco ha sido así…. Mucho antes de todo lo que te he contado. En esa época decidió organizar estas visitas, ahí nos conocimos. Dentro de la escuela nos odiábamos, la típica rivalidad entre salones… Pero la seriedad la tiene desde siempre. Aunque es bastante dedicado a las cosas, excesivamente perfeccionista, y muy buen escucha. Lindo amigo, una vez que lo conoces bien – terminó Hermione, cerrando la última caja y acomodándose el cabello -. Creo que eso es todo.

Harry la miró aún procesando lo que le había dicho. El rubio no parecía del tipo que haría amigos con Hermione o Blaise, tenía un carácter mucho más serio. Seguramente le había ocurrido lo mismo que a él. Blaise o Hermione debían de haberse acercado.

Sea como sea, eran amigos de Draco… y ahora, él era amigo de ellos, así que podría hacer amistad con el rubio. De lo que no estaba seguro era si el rubio sentía algo por Blaise o no, pero lo averiguaría más adelante.

Se despidió de Hermione y marchó hacia la casa. En el camino, Draco levantó la mirada y se despidió con un gesto con la mano. Harry, embobado, no respondió la despedida. Draco lo miró, pero luego, el menor se acercó a despedirse de él. Le dio un abrazo y se fue junto con Hermione.

Draco se quedó parado viendo el bus marcharse, y Harry aún lo observaba. Ahora estaban sólo los dos en el parque, con las figuras de Hermione y el chico desapareciendo calle arriba. Draco volvió a voltear y lo miró arqueando una ceja al verlo nuevamente ahí.

Caminó hacia el centro del parque, cuando volteó nuevamente y volvió a despedirse batiendo la mano. Esta vez, Harry respondió.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue el primer capìtulo. Los personajes tal vez van a estar un poco fuera del canon, pero estàn coquetos asi .**

**Diganme què les parece, y no vayan a mandarme mensajes de odio, por favor. Esta historia no està interrumpiendo con el desarrollo de Propiedad Privada. Ya tenìa los dos primeros capìtulos... solo he escrito los ùltimos 3 porque terminè de escribir el ùltimo cap de PP y me quedaban un poco de ganas todavia **

**¿Deberìa subir los otros capìtulos?**

**1 besote!**

**GaB**

**11:06 am, 04 de Diciembre, 2005**


	2. Ch02 Conociendo

Title: Procesos

Author: GaBrIeLa

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Summary: AU, slash. No es magia, solo el mundo real. Mas o menos

NOTA: Esta historia ya està terminada. Irè subiendo los otros cuatro capìtulos (si, la historia solo tiene 5 capitulos ¬¬) a la semana (o si tengo muchos reviews, depende de lo que llegue primero ). Algunos lugares son lugares donde yo misma he estado, asi que... no contiene nada de magia o algo por el estilo.

NOTA2: Sé que prometí subir en una semana, pero con todas las cosas que han pasado (plus, no podía bajar los archivos del diskette a la PC con conexion>> lo se, bastante primitivo >. ). Bueno, recien pude subirlos... los 5! ahora solo tengo que editarlos y ya... aunque, no se si lo hare porque ya me da verguenza con todo el mundo

**

* * *

**

Procesos

_Por GaBo0_

**CAPITULO 02: Conociendo**

El domingo era un buen día para estar juntos. Siempre se había celebrado de esa forma. Durante el desayuno se sentaban los tres a la mesa y hablaban sobre su semana. Estaba seguro que Dudley no pararía de conversar del viaje de ayer.

Después de haber regresado, Harry se había pasado la tarde en la computadora conversando con unos amigos de su anterior hogar. Había escuchado la conversación de Dudley con los dos chicos metidos en su cuarto. Ambos parecían buena gente. Sus nombres eran Neville y Seamus, y por suerte tenían la misma edad de Dudley. Estarían en el curso de Blaise.

Se cambió, cogiendo un polo blanco con una bermuda azul, y salió de su cuarto. Dudley estaba en el corredor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras también. Llevaba puesto uno de los pantalones que le quedaban grandes, los que usaba cuando era gordo, y un polo azul marino. Harry no podía creer como unos meses en el gimnasio le habían hecho bajar tanto de peso.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, y se preparó para escuchar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, como si viviera en otro estado y necesitara enterarse.

- Ayer no me contaron cómo les fue... – comentó su tía mientras colocaba la panera en la mesa.

- Conocí a gente de mi nuevo colegio – comenzó a decir Dudley -. Buena gente, un poco rayados. Tienen mi edad. Vi a Harry conversar con otro grupo, pero mi grupo se veía más animado – aclaró haciendo que Harry le sonriera burlón -. Seamus es uno de ellos, el más bajito y con cabello claro. Medio loco al hablar pero buena gente. Creo que es irlandés. Y el otro es Neville, medio gordito y callado, un poco tímido pero buena gente. Vive con su abuela…

Y así, Dudley comenzó a explicarle a su madre todos los detalles de su conversación. Para Harry era una cosa de nunca acabar. A nadie en su sano juicio le importaban esas tonterías, y su tía escuchaba como si realmente le importara, fingiendo perfectamente el brillo de la curiosidad. El moreno se preguntaba si alguna vez se acordaría de no preguntar aquello.

Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y dejó su plato en el lavatorio.

- Gracias, tía…

- De nada, Harry – contestó cortando a Dudley en su relato y pasando a Harry -. Por cierto¿podrías comprar un periódico? Es que no he cambiado la dirección aún y no llegaran aquí hasta el miércoles...

- No hay problema – contestó mientras daba la vuelta, cogía dinero de la cajita al lado de la puerta y salía hacia la calle.

Afuera, tres niños jugaban en la vereda con unas fichas circulares. Comenzó a caminar, viendo lo desierta que estaba la calle a excepción de una u otra persona que cruzaba el parque o caminaba de una casa otra. Un señor regaba su jardín mientras un pequeño corría entre las plantas. El ambiente estaba fresco, gracias al cielo, pues no creía poder soportar otra vez el bochorno que había sentido en el viaje.

Unas dos cuadras y volteó hacia la derecha. Por ahí había visto una tienda al llegar, aunque el viernes no había podido ubicarse muy bien. En la esquina se levantaba una construcción, y al llegar volteó hacia la derecha de nuevo. Era una avenida grande, y ahí mismo había una pequeña tienda.

Se acercó y vio a un grupo de chicas sentadas en unas mesitas en la parte de arriba. Subió las escaleras y entró a la bodega. El espacio era pequeño, se acercó al mostrador.

- Buenos días… ¿periódicos?

El vendedor le señaló un grupo de periódicos cuando Harry le dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador. Agradeció la atención y fue a coger su periódico. Lamentablemente, el estante estaba cerca de las mesas.

- Hola – exclamaron las chicas sin dirigirse directamente a Harry

El moreno no les hizo caso y cogió su periódico. Volvió a escuchar el saludo y volteó. Una de las muchachas, rubia y de ojos oscuros, le estaba sonriendo enfermamente. A su lado, había otra chica de cabello claro, aunque no tanto como el de la primera. Ambas eran bastante atractivas, con ropa de color rosado que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Otra tenia el cabello castaño claro, también delgada pero estaba con un jean y un polo de tiritas. No era tan simpática, pero tampoco llegaba a ser fea. Por último, una que parecía mucho menor que las demás, con cabello rojo encendido y un rostro pálido de ojos marrones completaba el grupo.

Por su apariencia, pensó que no parecían muy inteligentes.

Harry le sonrió y siguió caminando, escuchando sus risitas inmaduras detrás de él. Dobló la esquina y se relajó, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado y avergonzado por eso. Una mano le tocó el hombro.

Se volteó bruscamente al darse cuenta que tan solo era Sebastián con Blaise.

- Veo que conociste a 'ese' grupo de la escuela – comentó como saludo Sebastián estirando un brazo y saludando a Harry propiamente.

Blaise lo imitó, mientras miraba hacia atrás como impaciente.

- Vamos, Draco dijo que llegáramos temprano… ¿quieres venir? – preguntó a Harry en un tono de voz bastante apurado -. Sólo vamos a entregarle unas copias – explico Blaise mirando su reloj y luego a Harry.

Harry asintió y los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la avenida nuevamente. La cruzaron y entraron por un pasaje. Doblaron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Ahí, un ovalo con una sola entrada para carros se formaba. Las tres casas de alrededor eran pequeñas, pero preciosas por fuera. Harry los siguió mientras se dirigían a la casa del lado derecho, que tenia un jardín al frente y un estilo rustico en la fachada.

Tocaron el timbre y al rato escucharon pasos dentro de la casa. La puerta se abrió y Draco los recibió.

- Hola – saludó en general, posando su mirada en Harry, y luego bajándola a su propio cuerpo -. No me dijiste que venias con él – comentó cuando vio las fachas en las que había salido y trataba, inútilmente, de acomodarse el pantalón de tal forma que no dejara ver su ropa interior.

Pero a Harry no le molestaba en absoluto. Draco estaba con un pantalón de deporte suelto, bastante caído y usado. Como de los que se usan para dormir o andar en la casa. Arriba, tenia un polo de mangas cortas algo arrugado, con lo que Harry supuso que el rubio habría estado durmiendo o algo así.

Abrió completamente la puerta y les hizo pasar. La casa no era muy grande, así como se veía desde fuera, pero estaba bien decorada. La sala era acogedora, y el comedor un poco más elegante. Había una puerta de vaivén que conectaba a la cocina, según supuso Harry, y una escalera que levaba al segundo piso. Luego, otra escalera más pequeña debajo de la otra que parecía llevar a otro cuarto. Seguramente un baño o un sótano.

- ¿Tienes las copias? – preguntó Draco una vez dentro de la casa

- Claro… ¿para que crees que vendría, si no? – preguntó Blaise en broma mientras Sebastián observaba un adorno

- Para verme – contestó con una sonrisa encantadora e inocente antes de volver a revisar los papeles.

- ¿Esto es nuevo? – preguntó Sebastián aun con el adorno en las manos

Draco levantó la vista, seguido de Harry y Blaise hacia Sebastián.

- No – contestó Draco volviendo a los papeles -. Lucius lo tenía en su cuarto y decidí ponerlo aquí abajo.

Sebastián hizo un sonido de entendimiento y lo dejó en su lugar. Comenzó a murmurar con Blaise mientras Harry sentía nuevamente esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Se puso a inspeccionar la casa.

- Están completas – exclamó Draco después de un rato, y mirándolos animado -. Los pondré en orden para terminar mi trabajo. Gracias, se pasaron.

- Como siempre… - murmuró Blaise haciendo reír a Draco y a Sebastián

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – dijo Sebastián dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a Harry y Blaise

En ese momento, pasos apresurados en la escalera llamaron la atención de los cuatro y voltearon. Un joven unos años mayor bajaba las escaleras con un traje más o menos formal. El cabello lo llevaba corto, diferente al de su hermano, a pesar de compartir el mismo color inconfundible. La piel era igual de pálida, y eran bastante parecidos físicamente. Sólo que éste parecía ser ligeramente más alto que Draco.

- Lucius – susurró Blaise a Harry, haciéndolo asentir.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, el mayor volteó hacia los otros y miró a Draco.

- ¿Mi corbata azul?

- No soy tu empleada – contestó Draco dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta

- ¡Pero tú debes de saber! – contestó medio irritado Lucius

- Ya te dije, no sé dónde esta – exclamó Draco, sin darse la vuelta y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Harry se dio cuenta como Blaise le apretó la mano antes de girar la manija para salir.

- Me mato trabajando para que estudies. ¡Sólo espero que tengas unas cuantas cosas en orden por aquí. ¡Seguramente no has hecho nada de eso por esa maldita porquería de obra que tuviste ayer! – exclamó alterado, acercándose a Draco

- Yo tambièn pago la mitad de mis estudios, y papá la otra mitad. Ahora, déjame en paz. ¡No sé dónde esta tu maldita corbata! – gritó Draco, dándose la vuelta.

Blaise les hizo una seña a Harry y a Sebastián para irse.

- Te veo luego, Draco – exclamó casi desde afuera de la casa.

Draco volteó a verlos, pero Lucius ya estaba en la puerta y la cerró rápidamente. Luego, cogió a Draco del brazo y lo llevó hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que había visto. No había pensado que Draco se llevara de esa forma con su hermano, Hermione no lo había mencionado. Caminó en silencio todo el camino de regreso, al igual que los otros dos, pensando en la reacción tan alterada de Lucius.

- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó

- Algunas veces peor – comentó Blaise serio -. Una vez le pegó a Draco en la cara. Volvió a su casa después de cinco días, cuando su hermano amenazaba con llamar a la policía. Lucius tiene un carácter demasiado impulsivo, aunque realmente quiere a su hermano.

- Tiene demasiada responsabilidad en sus hombros – murmuró Sebastián mirando al suelo -. Su trabajo es muy estresante.

- Pero no puede tratar así a Draco¿verdad? – preguntó desconcertado ante la indiferencia de los otros dos ante la situación.

Blaise y Sebastián intercambiaron miradas y siguieron caminando en silencio.

* * *

Harry se quedó en la puerta de su casa una vez que se fueron sus dos amigos. Estaba pesando en Draco. No comprendía como podía aguantar ser tratado de esa forma por su hermano, sin andar por ahí quejándose de él. Al menos entre amigos. Estaba seguro que él no soportaría esa clase de abusos e iría a alguna autoridad inmediatamente. Algo se podría hacer.

Aunque Draco no parecía el tipo de personas que causaban problemas.

El almuerzo trascurrió en silencio. La radio prendida anunciaba tormenta para esa noche, aunque le parecía raro por al calor que hacia en ese momento. Dudley decía que después se reuniría en la casa de Neville a ver unas películas, y algo sobre otro chico que le habían presentado, dos años menor que él. Parecía bastante contento con sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando le preguntaron porqué se había demorado contestó que luego había ido a la casa de otro amigo. Su tía le dijo que le avisara, que el teléfono no existía por las puras. Lo cierto era que Harry aún no se acostumbraba. En el viaje a ese nuevo lugar, le habían comprado un celular para comunicarse con él, ya que no conocía a la gente, pero para Harry era más una molestia que una ventaja.

Sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, y cuando el parque se había vaciado completamente de las parejitas de enamorados que ocupaban las bancas visibles desde su ventana, Harry decidió salir un rato, harto de estar dentro de su cuarto por tanto tiempo.

Dudley estaba hablando por teléfono desde su cuarto y su tía había salido.

- Dudley, voy a salir – dijo bajando las escaleras, sin asegurarse que Dudley lo oyera sobre la música y el teléfono en su cuarto.

En la calle era mucho más fresco que en la casa, y sintió un leve airecito en los brazos. Se puso su polera y caminó hacia el parque. Caminaba tranquilo, relajado, completamente lento y pensativo.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de su casa, y se tendió allí con las rodillas flexionadas. Mirando al cielo, observó como el alumbrado público se prendía al oscurecerse la tarde. Los bichos se acumulaban cerca del foco.

Sintió como alguien caminaba por el parque, y lentamente se acercaba, sentándose en el borde de la banca donde estaban sus pies. Gracias a que el asiento era una pieza de piedra sobre otras dos, era mucho más fácil que se sentaran mas personas.

Harry elevó el rostro un poco, mirando por sobre su pecho a la otra persona. El cabello era indudablemente de Draco.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó sosteniéndose sobre sus codos

El rubio volteó a verlo y le sonrió como saludo antes de seguir viendo hacia el frente

- Hola – saludó Harry sin estar muy seguro pero sin recibir repuesta.

De repente, Draco también había salido a relajarse y no hablar con nadie. Se volvió a recostar en la piedra, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su estómago.

- No sabes lo que es– murmuró Draco

El moreno no sabía si hablaba para él o para sí mismo. Observó el perfil de Draco delinearse contra la semi oscuridad de la calle.

- ¿Qué cosa? – murmuró volviendo a apoyarse en sus codos

Draco se mordió el labio y volteó a verlo. Luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza regresando a su meditación. Harry, al ver su inseguridad, se sentó completamente, quedando cerca de él.

- Oye, se que no me conoces mucho pero… puedo ser muy buen escucha. No pienso contar nada de lo que me digas, y sé que cada uno tiene sus problemas y es normal. De verdad, a veces es mejor desahogarse – dijo Harry, sin sabe exactamente de donde había salido todo eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Draco

- Bonito discurso… pero no es cosa de confianza. Realmente no lo entenderías – contestó en un susurro antes de regresar a su expresión grave -. Gracias de todos modos – añadió después.

Luego, volteó a ver a Harry. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio lo cerca que estaban. Los ojos verdes vagaron por todo su rostro, distinguiendo reflejos azules en los ojos grises. Se veían mucho mas impresionantes a esa distancia.

A su vez, Draco observaba los ojos de Harry, desviándose hacia su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios…

En eso, Draco se alejó mirando hacia arriba. Harry frunció el entrecejo, mirando al otro, que ahora llevaba una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Draco, volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Harry confundido

- Una gota – contestó Draco.

- No siento…

Pero en ese momento Harry sintió una gota de agua mojarle la mejilla. Elevó la vista y sintió varias gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia comenzó. Draco le tomó de la manga, jalándolo hacia otro lado.

- Vamos, no podemos empaparnos… - decía, casi gritando, para que Harry lo escuchara.

La lluvia se había vuelto insoportable. Las gotas eran gruesas y abundantes. Parecía una cortina celeste y blanca que bloqueaba su camino. Corrieron, con Harry casi resbalándose en el camino, hasta la puerta de la casa de su casa. Ahí, siguieron mojándose esperando que abrieran la puerta.

Dentro, Dudley seguía con la música y el teléfono

- Maldita sea – murmuró Harry al recordar lo que estaba haciendo su primo.

Tomó a Draco del brazo y miró hacia todos lados. Tres casas mas allá, distinguió un hueco debajo de un balcón donde cabrían ambos. Se lo indicó a Draco y corrieron hacia allí, mojándose más en el camino.

Soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvieron bajo techo y las gotas de lluvia dejaron de rebotar contra sus cabezas. Draco no dejaba de reír, contagiando a Harry mientras lo hacia.

- No pensé que fuera a llover realmente – comentó Harry sentándose en el suelo, con la mirada hacia la lluvia

- Yo tampoco… no creo en el canal del tiempo – se rió Draco mientras estrujaba su polo y también tomaba asiento.

Harry se acomodó para hacerle espacio a Draco. El lugar era bastante pequeño, pero en ese momento no interesaba. A parte, no era desagradable la compañía. El rubio aun reía de vez en cuando, y él no podía evitar soltar alguna risita que lo acompañara.

- Nunca había estado debajo de un balcón durante una tormenta – comentó Draco mirando a Harry para luego bajar el rostro con una sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco. Bueno, nunca había estado en una verdadera tormenta – dijo Harry mirando la lluvia.

- ¿Nunca? – pregunto Draco extrañado

- Nunca – fijó Harry, logrando que Draco volviera su rostro hacia la lluvia nuevamente.

El rubio se acomodó de tal forma que su brazo chocaba contra el de Harry. Ambos se perdieron viendo como caía la lluvia.

Con medio cuerpo adormecido, Draco volvió a cambiar de posición, quedando ligeramente más bajo que el moreno. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y, sobre todo, el trasero adormilado. Harry lo sintió respirar hondamente.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? – le preguntó al ver que no llevaba reloj

- Unas dos horas… - respondió Harry miserablemente, sintiendo la incomodidad de la posición en su cuerpo.

Draco resopló y dejó caer su mano, que descansó causalmente entre su estómago y el de Harry.

- Gracias… - murmuró Draco, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de Harry añadió -, por escuchar lo que dije, y por estar en el parque. Habría tenido que correr hasta mi casa de no ser por ti.

- No hay problema – contesto Harry sintiendo como se ruborizaba tontamente.

El rubio sonrió y volvió a removerse en su lugar. Luego, llevó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. El chico se tensó un poco al comienzo pero luego se relajó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llevaban algo unos 15 minutos en esa posición cuando un automóvil se estacionó frente a la casa de Harry. Una señora alta y delgada bajó con un paraguas hacia la puerta. Harry movió a Draco, que parecía haberse quedado dormido.

- ¡Mi tía! Vamos… ¡hay que entrar a la casa! – le dijo apurándolo a levantarse.

Ambos salieron del hueco, sintiendo el frío de la lluvia nuevamente contra ellos y corrieron hacia la casa. Cuando la tía de Harry los vio se escandalizó e hizo pasar a la cocina rápidamente, diciendo algo sobre pulmonía y té. Harry le explicó cómo había sido todo y el tiempo que habían estado debajo del balcón del frente. Draco lo observaba divertido desde uno de los bancos donde estaba sentado.

Luego, la señora había ido a buscar dos frazadas. Harry se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Draco. En la cocina podía verlo mucho mejor. El rubio, mojado y temblando de frío, se veía mucho más tierno y encantador que antes. No quedaba casi nada del tipo serio e intimidante del día anterior. Se le veía hasta infantil en cierto grado con la nariz roja y los labios amoratados.

- Pónganselas encima, y suban al cuarto de Harry. Cámbiense de ropa. Te quedaras aquí esta noche, puedes llamar a tus padres si quieres. Diles que te quedas aquí, mañana Harry te prestara ropa, no hay problema – explicó su tía con una sonrisa.

Harry se tensó al oírla hablar sobre los padres de Draco, pero éste hizo como si nada. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y ambos subieron hacia el cuarto de Harry. Cogieron dos toallas y se las pusieron alrededor, dejando las frazadas (ahora mojadas) en el baño.

Draco miró a Harry y bajo la mirada. Luego, Harry miró a Draco y regresó a ver los cajones. Draco miró a Harry y se decidió. Elevó los brazos y se sacó el polo mojado que tenía puesto. Harry sintió cuando palpó su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta pero las palabras abandonaron su boca cuando trató de hablar. Draco estaba frente a él, sin polo, mostrando unos abdominales planos y una piel pálida sin una sola marca. El pantalón colgaba bien abajo, dejando ver todo su tronco y encendiendo más de una idea en el moreno.

- ¿Tienes ropa seca? – preguntó Draco tímidamente

Harry asintió y le pasó un pijama para esa noche.

- Mañana te daré algo para la escuela – le explico tendiéndole un buzo plomo para que se pusiera.

Draco asintió y se secó con la toalla. Harry también se sacó el polo, pero casi enseguida se colocó su pijama. Luego, bajó la mirada para quitarse el pantalón pero recordó que Draco estaba en el cuarto. Giró la cabeza para preguntarle si no había problema pero consiguió la respuesta antes.

El rubio se encontraba secándose las piernas con la parte de arriba de su pijama y el pantalón de buzo sobre la cama. Podía ver claramente el bóxer negro que se pegaba 'demasiado' al cuerpo de Draco, delineando cada curva y músculo bajo la piel de la pequeña zona que cubría.

Retirando la vista, se cambio rápido.

- ¿Listo?

Un 'mjú' le llego desde atrás y se dio la vuelta. Draco estaba enfundado en sus pijamas delgada plomas, que le colgaban graciosamente en la parte inferior debido a que Harry era más alto que él. El moreno rió al darse cuenta y Draco lo notó.

- Son mis genes – exclamó con un puchero -, mi madre no era muy alta, y Lucius salió a papá – explicó mirándolo fingiendo indignación

- Lo siento… - dijo Harry conteniéndose la risa y caminando hacia Draco.

Quedaron a unos centímetros de diferencia, Draco teniendo que alzar la vista para observar los ojos de Harry. El muchacho levantó la mano hacia los brazos del más bajo y lo tocó.

- Estás helado – murmuró

Draco asintió y toda gracia se borró de su rostro. Tenia los labios entreabiertos, y su mirada perdida en las irises verdes de Harry. El moreno acercó su rostro al de Draco, pegando la punta de su nariz a la mejilla de Draco. Luego, trazó la nariz respingada con la propia, alineando sus labios.

Draco había cerrado los ojos, mientras Harry bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio.

Y alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento.

Ambos se separaron abruptamente cuando la cabeza de su tía apareció en la puerta.

- Chicos, ya duérmanse… mañana es su primer día de clases – les recomendó ante dos miradas un poco irritadas.

- Esta bien, ya va – exclamó Harry, molesto por la interrupción, mientras abría las colchas de la cama.

Su tía le sonrió y le deseo buenas noches a ambos. Draco se volteó una vez que se cerró la puerta y sonrió a Harry nerviosamente. Luego, viendo que Harry no notaba su incomodidad, se metió en la cama antes que el moreno.

Harry alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de su mesita de noche, acomodándose sobre el colchón y jalando la colcha.

- ¡Oye! No tengo colcha… - se quejó Draco, dándose la vuelta y jalando casi tres cuartos de frazada

- ¡Draco! Me muero de frío – dijo Harry jalando toda la colcha que Draco se había llevado

- Yo también – dijo este mirándolo con un puchero, sin darse la vuelta, y regresando el rostro hacia su lado de la cama.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver el dilema. 'Gran dilema'. Bueno, algo habría que hacer. Sonrió para sí mismo.

- Está bien… - murmuró tirando la colcha un poco más hacia el lado de Draco y acercándose al rubio.

Sintió como Draco se tensó un poco, pero luego se relajó al sentir los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura. El moreno hundió su rostro en el cuello de Draco, pegando su cuerpo al otro y sintiendo la calidez de ambos.

Afuera, unos relámpagos aparecían sobre la lluvia, pero el frío no penetraba el cuarto.

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta el segundo capìtulo. como se viene Navidad, subire el siguiente capìtulo el 24. Espero no se molesten, pero no està dentro de lo que normalmente hago subir dos capìtulos a la vez. Aun asi, agradezco MUCHISIMO sus reviews. Y es por ellos que la conciencia me ha tenido loca estas semanas...**

**Gracias, gracias!**

**Espero haber contestado todos los reviews que llegaron, sino.. diganmelo. alguna duda, yo respondo!**

**Un besote!**

**GaB**

**10:52 pm, 22 de Diciembre del 2005**


	3. Ch03 Aceptando

Title: Procesos

Author: GaBrIeLa

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Summary: AU, slash. No es magia, solo el mundo real. Mas o menos

NOTA: aqui esta.. regalito de Navidad!

**

* * *

**

Procesos

_Por GaBo0_

CAPITULO 03: Aceptando

Un sonido molesto comenzó dentro de la habitación, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y prácticamente darse la vuelta sobre la cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras estiraba la mano para apagar su despertador. Pronto se dio cuenta que su cama parecía más grande ahora.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama y la encontró vacía. Frunció el entrecejo recordando que la noche anterior un rubio se había encontrado presionado contra su cuerpo en esa misma cama. Se incorporó sobre sus codos con una expresión desconcertada.

- Estoy aquí

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse con el sonido de la voz del otro. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Draco parado junto a la ventana completamente serio y aun con la pijama que le había dado el día anterior. Apenas estaba amaneciendo afuera.

- Tienes que levantarte si no quieres llegar tarde… - comentó Draco acercándose a la cama.

El rubio tomó asiento al lado de Harry mientras lo observaba con una ceja levantada. Harry le sonrió y se inclino hacia delante para darle un beso, pero el otro se hizo hacia atrás casi inmediatamente.

- Vamos… no quiero comenzar mal el año – le dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

Harry lo observó extrañado. Había pensado que después de lo del día anterior al menos podría darle un beso. Aquella noche habían estado juntos de una forma más íntima; no siempre dormías con alguien entre tus brazos sin haber tenido sexo. Para Harry, aquello había sido mucho más íntimo que si hubieran hecho el amor.

Pero sólo pudo asentir y ponerse de pie aun algo extrañado. Se adelantó hasta el closet y lo abrió. Encontró dos pares de pantalones y luego dos sudaderas. Le extendió un pantalón negro y la sudadera blanca a Draco, mientras él cogía el polo negro y los pantalones grises.

- Ahí tienes, el baño es la puerta que esta saliendo del cuarto. Seguro que Dudley aun no esta ahí. Yo iré después de ti.

Draco asintió y fue a bañarse dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ambos muchachos llegaron al primer piso con las ropas de Harry. Su tía ya había servido el desayuno y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto indicándoles que no quería que llegaran tarde el primer día.

Dudley estaba sentado en la mesa con dos panes frente a él y su taza de leche. Harry le indicó a Draco uno de los asientos y él se sentó en el otro. Debido a que la mesa era cuadrada, Draco se encontraba entre Dudley y Harry.

- ¿Así que eres el nuevo amigo de Harry? – pregunto Dudley cuando Draco se hubo sentado -. Soy Dudley, su primo…

- Draco Malfoy – contestó Draco tomando la mano de Dudley entre las suyas al saludarlo -. Tú también estuviste en la labor social del sábado¿no?

- Sí… unos amigos estaban ahí – respondió Dudley tomando su taza de leche.

- Pensé que eran nuevos aquí – exclamó Draco volteando a ver a Harry rápidamente antes de regresar a la conversación con Dudley.

- Lo somos, pero los conocí un poco antes. El viernes…

- ¡Ah! Seamus, Neville y Greg¿verdad? – preguntó Draco tomando una tostada y untándole mermelada

Dudley asintió con la boca llena y continuó con su desayuno. Draco volteó a ver a Harry con una sonrisa, pero éste tenia en su rostro una expresión de consternación extrema. Ambos terminaron rápido de comer y pronto estaban cerrando la puerta de la casa para ir a la escuela.

Draco veía como Harry aun no conseguía borrar esa mueca de incredulidad de su rostro cuando comenzaron a caminar. Estaban ya dentro del parque, cruzándolo por el sendero diagonal cuando decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

El otro pareció despertar de un sueño o algo así pues se sobresaltó al oír a Draco hablar a su lado.

- No, no es nada… - pero ante la mirada penetrante de Draco decidió añadir -. Es sólo que eres la primera persona que se lleva bien conmigo y habla como si nada con mi primo…

- ¿De veras? – preguntó Draco sorprendido pues Dudley le había caído bien -. Bueno, no veo porqué habría de no hablarle – comentó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos al pasar el poste que estaba al centro del parque.

- No, no hay nada de malo… es sólo… extraño – terminó de decir Harry mirando a Draco -. A parte, lograste que se callara – añadió con una sonrisa que fue respondida.

Antes de que pudieran retomar la conversación el sonido de un auto los sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con una camioneta estacionada al lado del parque. No era un modelo muy moderno, con cuatro asientos, y se veía bastante gastada… pero era bastante grande.

- Vamos, los llevamos a la escuela- gritó el conductor.

Draco sonrió y jaló el brazo de Harry. Abrieron la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y se acomodaron en los asientos.

- Hola Blaise… hola Sebastián – saludó Harry recibiendo sonrisas de los dos que estaban delante.

- Ahorapasamos por Ron… conociéndolo, sus hermanos deben de haberlo dejado ya – dijo Blaise volteando a verlos a ambos y sonreírle especialmente a Draco.

Harry se sintió ligeramente celoso ante aquel gesto tan simple.

- ¿Y que hacían juntos? – pregunto Sebastián al doblar la esquina.

- Pasé la noche en casa de Harry. La lluvia nos agarró en el parque - respondió Draco indiferente mirando por la ventana.

Harry vio como Sebastián asentía, pero Blaise cambiaba su semblante y miraba a Draco disimuladamente por el espejo. Luego se dio la vuelta y le lanzaba una mirada de reojo a Harry. El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso bajo el ceño fruncido del otro.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Lucius? – preguntó Blaise dirigiéndose a Draco

El rubio frunció el ceño y parecía como si Blaise fuera a volver a hablar cuando el auto se detuvo y Draco abrió la puerta. Blaise, más rápido de lo normal, también abrió su puerta y salió tras el rubio.

Harry se acercó a ver dónde habían parado. Se trataba de una casa pequeña y normal, como todas las de ese vecindario. Tenía las paredes blancas y era de dos pisos. El jardín de adelante necesitaba un recorte, pero las plantas eran raras y llamativas. Draco había ido a tocar el timbre

- No te acostumbres – murmuró Sebastián aun mirando hacia la casa, pero Harry sabía que se dirigía a él.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto mirándolo, pero observando de reojo a Draco y Blaise que parecían estar discutiendo.

El otro chico no respondió, sólo volvió la vista hacia delante y Harry se resignó con eso. Miró hacia la casa, donde Blaise y Draco pararon de discutir apenas se abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al reconocer a una de las chicas que habían estado en la tienda la tarde pasada. La pelirroja.

Detrás de la chica salió otro muchacho, más o menos de su edad, que llevaba una mochila con muchos cordones. Era alto y delgado, con un cabello casi tan rojo como el de la muchacha. De lejos podría distinguir ese color de cabello.

El chico se despidió de la chica y saludó a sus dos amigos. Luego, los tres caminaron hacia la camioneta, aunque se notaba cierta tensión entre Draco y Blaise. Llegaron y subieron, sentándose Draco al centro en los asientos traseros.

- Harry, él es Ron Weasley – dijo Blaise señalándole al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la otra ventana -. Va contigo y con Draco.

- Hola – lo saludó el muchacho mientras estrechaban manos frente a Draco.

El joven parecía agradable mientras lo oía conversar con Blaise y Sebastián. Harry se enteró que él también pertenecía al grupo que realizaba las obras sociales pero había estado en un retiro durante la última.

En un momento, Harry sintió como Draco se arrimaba contra él, pero pensó que lo había imaginado cuando Ron lo abrazó amistosamente y él no se apartó. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo al pensar en eso.

Tal vez Draco fuera igual de abierto con todos los que conocía y lo de la noche anterior no tenía ninguna importancia para él.

Con los ánimos algo caídos llegaron a la escuela. El lugar era grande, pero desde afuera sólo se veía el segundo piso de los pabellones. Harry no lo conocía puesto que su tía había ido a inscribirlos sola. Al frente, unas rejas estaban abiertas por donde entraban los profesores.

Sebastián dobló la esquina y Harry pudo ver una puerta secundaria por donde estaban entrando muchos jóvenes. Era una calle trasversal a la avenida y había un policía parado al frente. Luego de estacionar el auto, los cinco se dirigieron a la entrada.

Frente a ellos había una pequeña escalera con escalones largos y chatos. Dentro, varios alumnos y alumnas saludaban a sus amigos y pronto Sebastián se perdió entre la multitud de cabezas. Subieron los cinco escalones y llegaron a otra puerta dejando atrás la cochera.

Ahora, estaban en un pasillo con salones a la derecha. A la izquierda podía distinguir que comenzaba un patio de piedra. Avanzaron, ahora tres de ellos habiendo perdido a Ron en la entrada y Blaise le indicó un salón al otro lado del patio sobre lo que parecía ser una estatua.

- Ahí será su salón. No sé cuál es el sistema que usaban en tu anterior escuela pero aquí los profesores son los que cambian de salones, no los alumnos.

- A mi también me pareció extraño al principio – comentó Draco ante la cara de confusión de Harry

- Bueno, los dejo… los veo en el descanso – dijo Blaise -. Draco¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – pregunto Blaise mirando al rubio con las cejas juntas.

Harry dijo que prefería llegar rápido al salón y se alejó de ellos aun sintiéndose mal por dejarlos juntos. Había visto como se trataban antes, y no debería de importarle después de que le habían asegurado que no eran pareja pero, justamente por eso, le fastidiaba más el hecho de que fueran tan íntimos.

Ya en el segundo piso se asomó un poco sobre la baranda y vio a Blaise hablándole a Draco mientras le tomaba de los hombros. El rubio solo asentía mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry hubiera querido seguir mirando pero se chocó con alguien casi llegando al salón.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el muchacho al que había golpeado

Era un chico robusto y un poco más alto que él. Harry espero a que lo golpeara o le dijera algo. Una maldición o un insulto al menos pero el otro se dio la vuelta y siguió conversando con sus amigos.

Sin detenerse a cuestionar su suerte siguió caminando hasta el salón que le tocaba. En la puerta decía '4º A de Secundaria'. Ingresó al salón y se sentó cerca de la ventana.

Dentro, habían chicos y chicas sentados sobre las mesas y conversando sobre sus vacaciones seguramente. Más cerca del escritorio del profesor un par de muchachas leían una revista. En la pizarra verde de enfrente tres chicos escribían con tizas blancas y rojas. En la puerta había un chico besando a una chica, y los demás alumnos estaban distribuidos en grupos por todo el salón.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y Harry se sorprendió de que Draco no llegara, ni Ron ni Hermione. De repente se había confundido de clase.

Iba a recoger sus cosas cuando vio a Hermione y a Ron entrar al salón y saludarlo desde la puerta. Sobre todo la chica. Ambos avanzaron hacia él, saludando a unos cuantos compañeros que los saludaban a su paso.

- ¡Hola Harry! – le dijo la muchacha -. Pensé que venías con Draco…

- Estaba con Draco pero se quedo conversando con Blaise abajo – respondió Harry, recibiendo una mirada extrañada.

Una señora de mediana edad ingresó al salón y varios fueron a sentarse. Poco a poco, no hubo ninguno de pie, mas los murmullos aun se podían oír. Luego, la mayoría se calló escuchando pasos apresurados venir por el pasillo.

Harry volteó hacia la puerta viendo todas las miradas hacia allá y luego, Draco apareció en el umbral de la entrada con la mochila en un hombro y el cabello algo despeinado.

- Sr. Malfoy – saludó la profesora -, pensé que se había perdido… me sorprendía no verlo por aquí.

Los alumnos se rieron y cuando Harry pensó que Draco se ruborizaría, éste también sonrió.

- ¿Puedo pasar a clase, profesora¿O tendré que escucharla desde el pasillo? – preguntó el rubio completamente serio.

- No me gustaría recibir un interrogatorio por expulsar a un alumno el primer día de clase, Draco, así que pasa y toma asiento – exclamó la profesora.

A Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula. Pero al parecer era el único. El rubio entró y sólo encontró un lugar unos asientos más adelante que el suyo. Al sentarse les lanzó una sonrisa de saludo a sus otros dos amigos.

Para Harry, la familiaridad con la que se trataban entre profesores y alumnos fue un poco chocante al principio. Las primeras clases (literatura, química y física) no fueron difíciles, pero recibió unas cuantas miradas de burla cuando llamaba a los profesores por sus apellidos, y con el 'profesor' adelante.

La mayoría de alumnos solo les decía profesor, o profesora, y uno que otro los trataba por sus nombres aunque esto era extraño. Sin embargo, todos los profesores pedían los nombres de sus alumnos para llamarlos por su nombre. Y para todos era normal hablar e interactuar con ellos en las clases.

Y a pesar de que este sistema era más difícil de asimilar, a Harry le pareció mucho más cómodo que los de sus anteriores escuelas.

Así, llego la hora del descanso con un gran ruido de maletas y sillas. La puerta del pasadizo fue abierta intempestivamente mientras los alumnos abandonaban el salón.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – le preguntó Ron acercándose con un pan en la mano.

- ¿La confianza con los profesores, el hecho de estar en el mismo salón por 4 horas o mi maleta detrás de mi silla? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un sándwich de su propia maleta.

Ron y Hermione se rieron y le señalaron la puerta. Luego, avanzaron hacia la carpeta de Draco. El rubio tenía una rodilla sobre la silla apoyándose en la otra. Estaba guardando sus lapiceros dentro de su cartuchera.

- Draco, apúrate… se pasa el recreo – le dijo Hermione sentándose sobre la mesa de adelante.

- Siempre es así… maniático – le susurró Ron a Harry haciéndole sonreír.

El rubio le regaló una sonrisa encantadora a Hermione, como disculpándose, y después salieron del aula los cuatro. Harry no sabia si Draco había escuchado o no el comentario de Ron. Aunque seguramente lo habría tomado como una broma.

Afuera, los pasillos del segundo piso estaban vacíos. Draco los apuró para bajar puesto que estaba prohibido pasearse por ahí durante los descansos. El patio era grande, y estaba conectado con las canchas deportivas por un pasillo.

Los alumnos mayores se encontraban sentados o conversando en grupos en ese patio, mientras estudiantes más pequeños corrían por todos lados. Harry andaba detrás de los otros tres, escuchando sus conversaciones.

Draco tenía un paquete de galletas en la mano. En un momento captó como fastidiaba a Ron porque el pelirrojo llevaba comida en los bolsillos a parte del sándwich en la mano.

- Siempre son así… cualquiera diría que se odian – le explicó Hermione cuando Ron insultó a Draco y éste le respondió con un vocabulario mucho más florido.

Primero, esto sorprendió al moreno (cosa que iba a volverse costumbre muy pronto). Completamente extraño eso de tratar a tus amigos con aquella clase de 'familiaridad'. Pero qué podía esperar. Aquel lugar no era nada parecido a lo que conocía y a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ya en las canchas deportivas, caminaron por el borde del patio de fútbol donde la pelota casi le da en la cabeza a Hermione. Frente a ellos se encontraba un auditorio, bastante grande, con ventanas opacas en la parte de arriba.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó viendo que el trío seguía caminando y dejaba atrás los lugares donde uno podría sentarse a comer y conversar tranquilo.

- Al punto de reunión – contestó Draco dando la vuelta a la izquierda, en la esquina de lo que se podría llamar un mini-jardín de rosas.

Unas rejas, no muy grandes, se encontraban a ese lado del patio. El auditorio terminaba, y una de las puertas estaba del otro lado de las rejas. Parecía ser un estacionamiento, con otras escaleras del otro lado de aquel patio. Harry supuso que serían para ingresar al escenario.

Lo que le llamó la atención no fue aquello, de todos modos. Ese espacio lo había visto entrando al colegio esa mañana. La puerta por donde ingresaron estaba del otro lado, dejando un buen espacio vacío, y había notado que varias movilidades particulares entraban a dejar a los alumnos. Pero lo que no sabía era que ahí se congregaba la mitad de su clase. Un par de muchachos estaban sentados contra una gran puerta de madera, pero había un círculo de estudiantes frente a esta que charlaba mientras comía su refrigerio.

Hermione se acercó saltando a una de las chicas, mientras que dos muchachos llamaron a Ron y a Draco. El rubio solo los saludó con un asentimiento y se sentó cuando le ofrecieron un lugar en el piso. Ron lo llamó a su lado. Harry notó cómo parecía haberlo sentado a propósito lejos de Draco, aunque el rubio estaba al frente. También se dio cuenta que parecía evitar su mirada todo el tiempo.

- Este es Harry. Acaba de mudarse, y también va al grupo de voluntarios.

Los dos muchachos lo saludaron, y Harry aprendió que uno de ellos había repetido de año. La conversación era superflua, ningún tema relevante fue abordado mientras todos comían sus galletas o cambiaban sus almuerzos. En un momento Harry miró a Draco, y este cambió su mirada automáticamente apretando demasiado el termo de agua que tenía entre las manos, derramándola sobre el emparedado de la chica del costado y generando una corta risa general.

Fuera de las preguntas que tuvo que contestar por ser el único nuevo en la clase, Harry se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Observaba cómo se comportaban todos, y la idea de que una pantalla de amistad se cernía sobre ellos se volvía cada vez más fuerte. No podía esperar otra cosa cuando una chica, aparentemente amiga de otra, le preguntó si realmente tenía una hermana menor o era una broma.

- Por favor, Millicent, ahórranos tus aullidos.

La muchacha miró a Draco ofendida, pero muchos disimularon sus sonrisas de burla. Harry supuso que a Draco no le caía muy bien la chica. Solo en ese momento la reconoció. Era una de las muchachas que estaban sentadas en la bodega la primera vez que fue. La vio ponerse de pie y alejarse del lugar. Probablemente iría a buscar a las otras chichas de aquella vez.

- No la aguanto – bufó Draco

- No deberías de tratarla así, Draco, sabes cómo es de sensible.

- Bah... es una estúpida

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Ron, logrando que se tragara medio sándwich para esconder su rubor. El timbre sonó en ese momento y automáticamente se pusieron todos de pie. Harry los siguió, notando una pequeña sonrisa que Draco le dirigió a Ron.

- No te preocupes – contestó el pelirrojo, y señaló a Hermione haciendo girar su dedo al lado de su sien.

Harry se rió un poco, haciendo a ambos voltear y reírse con él. Lo malo fue que no se dieron cuenta que Hermione los habìa oido hasta quese dio la vuelta y les tiró toda el agua de su termo.

Con expresiones sorprendidas, avanzaron hasta el salón tratando de secarse el cabello y llegar antes de que cerraran la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta. Como regalo de Navidad . Por cierto, la pase muy bonito... y espero que todos uds. la hayan pasado igual de bien!**

**Un bsote para todos..!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**(abran regalos, coman pavo y tomen chocolate caliente)**

**GaB**

**10:18 pm, 24 de Diciembre del 2005**


	4. Ch04 Superando

**Title: Procesos**

**Author: GaBo0**

**Pairing:Harry/Draco**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: AU, slash. No es magia, solo el mundo real. Mas o menos**

**NOTA: Esta historia ya està terminada. Irè subiendo los otros cuatro capìtulos (si, la historia solo tiene 5 capitulos ¬¬) a la semana (o si tengo muchos reviews, depende de lo que llegue primero ). Algunos lugares son lugares donde yo misma he estado, asi que... no contiene nada de magia o algo por el estilo.**

**NOTA2: Debo confesar que no subo el capìtulo muy contenta porque no he recibido muchos reviews... ¬¬ vale, soy un poco vanidosa con esas cosas... pero solo por las personas buenas y bonitas que me dejan review estoy subiendo este capìtulo . Es la primera histria que actualizo este año! **

**

* * *

**

**CAP 04: Superando**

Ya había pasado un mes y nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido en la vida de Harry. Después del primer día, ya se iba acostumbrando a la nueva forma de dictar las clases en ese colegio, y, aunque aún le parecía algo incómodo, se le iba haciendo costumbre eso de cargar con su maleta todo el día y tenerla rodando por todo el piso del salón al igual que todas las demás.

Además, se iba familiarizando con sus compañeros.

En sí, los compañeros de clase no eran muy interesantes. Por ahí, uno que otro saltaba a la vista. Dentro de ese salón, solo se oían constantemente los aullidos de Millicent antes de un examen o cuando el maestro dejaba una tarea para el día (o mes) siguiente. Aparte de ella, Iago y Darcia se llevaban el premio a los más escandalosos del salón. Ambos eran muchachos de apariencia normal, o sea, no llamarían la atención si te cruzabas con ellos por la calle. Tal vez después, rememorando el hecho, recordaras que Iago tenía los ojos de un verde profundo y bastante fuerte, y Darcia poseía una sonrisa que derretía a todas las chicas menores, pero a simple vista no eran nada fuera de lo común.

Claro que eso era hasta que abrían la boca y soltaban la primera idea estrambótica que se les viniera a la cabeza. Ya iban varias veces en las que Harry se veía envuelto en sus interrogatorios sin sentido o era arrollado por ambos chicos mientras se perseguían o bailaban de alguna forma individualmente al fondo del salón.

También pudo darse cuenta que Draco era conocido por muchos alumnos. Según lo que había podido observar, parecían confiar bastante en el muchacho, pues cada vez que querían hacer un reclamo (o pedir una postergación para algún examen o deber) recurrían a él para que hablara en representación del salón.

El rubio jamás se mostraba prepotente. Todo lo contrario, aceptaba con absoluta seriedad, aunque tal vez con un poco de indiferencia. No estaba seguro de cómo calificar la actitud del rubio pues, aunque no era arrogante, no era la persona más sociable del mundo.

A pesar de que eso le hubiera parecido los primeros días.

Draco se sentaba donde todos comían durante los refrigerios, participaba de las conversaciones en círculo dentro del salón, lograba que su voz fuera escuchada sobre el barullo durante las clases y conseguía que su opinión pesara más sobre las otras, pero...

Había algo que lo rodeaba. Algo que Harry aun no podía reconocer, y que parecía separar a Draco bajo una fina capa de vidrio irrompible del mundo real. Muchas veces lo había imaginado como un ser de otro planeta, un individuo etéreo que vagaba por unos instantes en ese pueblo en medio de la nada, pero luego trataba de convencerse que ello no le llevaría a averiguar qué tanto ocultaba bajo su pose de cortés frivolidad.

También estaban ahí mezclados Blaise y Sebastián, a quienes ya no veía tan a menudo porque tenían que volar a otro lugar para unas clases que tenían de tarde. La actitud del primero lo había desconcertado, sobre todo después del pequeño problema que hubo cuando Draco pasó una noche en su casa. Jamás supo cuál fue el motivo de su desagrado. Ahora estaba convencido de que no tenía nada que ver con alguna clase de homofobia o xenofobia (posibilidades que realmente había considerado), pero no estaba más cerca de descubrirlo de lo que estaba hacía 3 semanas.

Un día había comenzado a hablar de eso con Sebastián, pero lo había cortado amablemente pidiéndole que dejara el tema zanjado. Prefirió hacerle caso y probar con otra persona. Con Blaise le había pasado algo parecido, aunque estaba agradecido de que el chico ya no reaccionara de manera fría y hostil. Realmente le caía muy bien, y sería una pérdida cortar sus relaciones con él. No sólo era muy simpático y atractivo, sino que tenía aquel toque misterioso y profundo de las personas que siempre saben qué es lo que ocurre y parece que pudieran ver lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro.

También había intentado hablar con Ron sobre la misteriosa situación de Draco, pero parecía estar casi igual de perdido que él (y lo conocía de muchos años). Le comentó que Draco y Blaise eran los únicos que parecían conocer todo el rollo completo, pero que de alguna forma Sebastián había conseguido que le contaran porque su ayuda se volvió necesaria en algún punto. Aquí, Harry notó cierto rencor en su voz, sobre todo cuando comentó que durante ese tiempo él estaba de viaje.

Se había vuelto más cercano a Ron. Normalmente, cuando regresaban a casa, Draco no hablaba mucho durante el camino y luego enrumbaba hacia su casa con alguna razón para no desviarse. Él y Ron tenían más tiempo de conversar (sobre todo cuando se aburrían y salían a vagar excusándose con alguna tarea inventada). Con Ron había hablado de Hermione, y había podido entrever que su amigo sentía algo por aquella chica que, si bien no le había parecido nada fuera de lo común en un principio, comenzaba a apreciar bastante como persona.

Había visto cómo Hermione parecía conocer de todo más que un poco. Dominaba muchos temas en el colegio y era amable y de buenas intenciones. Realmente amable. Podría decir que era una de las pocas personas que actuaban con sinceridad en la escuela. Harry no podía decir que se sentía incómodo, pero podía percibir cómo bajo la manta de amistad se colaban pequeñas cosas de las que nadie quería hablar.

Por ahí oía rumores y críticas entre personas que se juraban amistad para toda la vida y ya hacían planes para el viaje de 5 años más adelante. Oyó comentarios sobre un par de parejas dentro del colegio, e, incluso, cómo destruían a una profesora con un pedazo de información que alguien había conseguido.

Se decía que las personas no eran malas. Se lo repetía todo el tiempo. Y no las veía malas. No podía verlas como malas personas a pesar de todas las actitudes negativas que veía en ellas. Mas bien, le parecían perdidas. Como aquellas ovejitas que siguieron a la oveja que se largó de donde debería estar por miedo a que hacer lo que ellas mismas querían las volviera exiliadas del grupo.

Y, hablando de ovejitas, tenía que buscar algo que usar mañana. Era sábado, y Blaise acababa de llamar para decirle que debía conseguir botas gruesas, semillas de cualquier planta, una regadera (lo cual le parecía bastante improbable de encontrar a estas alturas) y un sombrero de paja (probablemente una broma).

Mañana sería su segunda visita de caridad.

* * *

No había podido dormir bien durante la noche tampoco. Por alguna razón se despertaba cada cinco minutos y conciliaba el sueño después de media hora para levantarse nuevamente a los cinco minutos. Ahora estaba cansado y le cohibía ligeramente salir con la cara de mala noche que portaba.

- Eh, Harry. Pensé que saldrías ayer

Harry se detuvo y saludó a Ron. El pelirrojo no parecía haber pasado una noche tan mala como la suya. Por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro y el aspecto de querer contarle algo importante.

- ¿Por qué no bajaste a la casa de Iago?

Harry se golpeó la frente y maldijo su mala memoria. Tal vez ahora sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a usar la agenda que su tía le había regalado a comienzos de año.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé completamente

- Pues – dijo Ron con una risa burlona -, debes estar enamorado porque ayer saliendo del colegio prometiste no faltar

Harry le metió una colleja por hablar tan alto y se ruborizó furiosamente. Tal vez no era cierto que estaba enamorado, pero podía muy bien estar en camino de estarlo. Sobre todo después de darse cuenta lo mucho que podía acaparar cierto muchacho pálido en su cabeza.

Y, ahora que se ponía a pensar en eso, había olvidado completamente la reunión por su culpa.

Ayer Draco lo había llamado a su celular. La primera vez que lo llamaba a su celular. Cuando reconoció su voz en el teléfono no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora y su respiración quedase atrapada dentro de su garganta. Una felicidad abrumadora se había apoderado de él, algo que no le pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo con ninguna persona de carne y hueso (la última vez que le pasó fue saliendo de una obra de teatro donde quedó enamorado de la heroína).

Su conversación no había durado más de dos minutos, pero fueron suficientes para tenerlo divagando durante el resto de la tarde y mandarlo a dormir temprano. El chico le había dicho que no podría asistir a la obra que tenían planeado para aquel día. Cuando Harry había preguntado porqué, el otro hizo una pausa preocupante antes de responder que no se sentía muy bien.

Al colgar el teléfono, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba realmente preocupado. Después de ver cómo Lucius trataba a Draco (y lo había visto tres veces más después de la primera vez que apareció en su casa), no se le hacía extraño que la primera idea que se le venía a la cabeza fuera que esta vez se había pasado de la raya y Draco no estaba en condiciones de salir de su casa.

Y luego, pensando un poco más, se alegró un poco de la situación (no sin antes recriminarse el estar alegre cuando Draco podía estar en malas condiciones). El rubio había preferido llamarlo a él antes que a otra persona. No se conocía mucho aún, pero ya habían desarrollado un lazo más o menos fuerte. No como la amistad que había trabado con Ron y la amable cortesía con la que trataba a Hermione. Era diferente.

Era como...

Como cuando conoces a una persona y ningún silencio es incómodo.

- ¿Harry?

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces. Le sonrió a Ron como disculpa por haberse ido volando junto a sus pensamientos. Debía chequear eso, pues últimamente parecía pasarle más seguido.

- Tienes algo grave – exclamó Ron con las cejas entornadas. Luego, dejándolo a un lado, agregó -. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo estuvo la reunión?

Ahora Ron había regresado a su pose sonriente y picarona. Harry sonrió de medio lado y preguntó cómo había estado la reunión para darle gusto a su amigo. El pelirrojo dejó de caminar, se plantó sobre sus dos pies y adoptó una pose dramática.

- Estamos

Tal vez la reacción de Harry no fue la esperada, pues el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le golpeó la cabeza.

- ¿No me vas a felicitar? – y al ver que Harry seguía sin reaccionar, Ron explicó con algo de desgano -. Hermione es mi novia, Harry

Harry lanzó una larga expresión de entendimiento y felicitó a Ron como era debido. Este le mandó la debida amonestación por su lentitud mental, pero entendía que el moreno reaccionara así de lento en su actual estado. Su mente parecía andar por las nubes últimamente.

Siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Ron. Ellos habían quedado con Blaise en que llegarían un poco más tarde porque tenían que comprar cosas de último minuto (cosas que ahora cargaban en cuatro bolsas llenas de goma, tijeras, papeles y marcadores de color). Ron se quejaba de vez en cuando que el otro muchacho jamás cargaba con nada (refiriéndose a Blaise), pero Harry ignoraba los comentarios con una sonrisa. Sabía que su amigo solo lo decía por tener alguien contra quien quejarse.

Aunque no sabía porqué siempre caían sus quejas sobre Blaise.

- ... Siempre tan delicado. No puede cargar ni una bolsa porque se daña las manos. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Hermione...

- ¿Qué?

Ron se detuvo y giró a ver a Harry, quien se había quedado casi de piedra.

- Ni siquiera cuando Blaise estuvo con Hermione la ayudó a redecorar su cuarto. Yo tuve que ir a cargar con los muebles y...

- No, no. ¿Blaise estuvo con Hermione?

- Ah, sí – contestó Ron restándole importancia y continuando su camino -. Hace un buen tiempo. Terminaron porque no hacían buena pareja – sentenció Ron una sonrisa malévola.

Harry le alcanzó aun queriendo saber más sobre el tema.

- Pero jamás tocan ese tema

- ¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? – preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo

- Pues... no sé. Pero es extraño que...

- Tal vez por Draco – contestó súbitamente el otro mirando a Harry fijamente, como si le estuviera respondiendo a él.

Ante la cara de signo de interrogación del moreno, el pelirrojo se vio obligado a elaborar.

- Cuando Blaise y Hermione fueron novios a Draco le gustaba él. Claro que ella no sabía. Realmente nadie sabía, creo que ni siquiera el propio Blaise sabía. Todos nos dimos cuenta porque ellos andaban siempre juntos y de la noche a la mañana Draco lo hacía todo solo.

- Mmm...

- Probablemente fue esa razón la que no dejó que esa relación prosperara. O tal vez sea que esos dos están predestinados. Esto es, Draco y Blaise.

Harry no tomó muy bien el comentario, pero Ron no se dio cuenta.

- Draco nunca ha salido con nadie, y creo que Blaise tampoco. A parte de Hermione – aclaró Ron cambiando las bolsas de mano porque sentía que la sangre no llegaba a sus dedos -. Y con todo el problema de Lucius...

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que tiene mucho que ver.

No continuaron hablando porque oyeron a Sebastián gritarles que se apuraran y tuvieron que correr hasta el autobús.

* * *

Una vez acomodados en los asientos, la conversación fue imposible de reanudar puesto que Blaise y Sebastián estaban sentados frente a él. A parte, había tenido que sentarse con Adriana, la amiga de Hermione, pues esta se había marchado con Ron a los asientos posteriores.

Adriana parecía una chica muy risueña. Tal vez demasiado. A Harry le dieron ganas de decirle que guardara silencio más de una vez en lo que iba del viaje. Finalmente ella pareció entender que no quería conversar y, muy diplomática, se excusó y fue a reunirse con otro grupo de chicas un par de filas más atrás.

Así, Harry terminó sentándose al lado de soledad.

- ¿No andas con ánimos de conversar hoy?

Harry giró hacia el chico que le había hablado y le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Blaise tomó asiento a su lado. Fue solo en ese momento en el que Harry percibió que sus movimientos eran más lentos y tal vez un poco remilgados a comparación de los demás. Aún así, no pudo evitar la sensación de que él se veía muy tosco al lado de la refinada postura del otro chico.

- ¿Hablaste con Draco?

El moreno se sobresalto al saber que Blaise sabía que el rubio lo podía haber llamado. Había notado la ausencia del rubio, pero no se había animado a hacer ninguna pregunta para no recibir ninguna a cambio. No estaba seguro de cómo se tomarían el hecho de que Draco lo hubiera llamado a él, un desconocido relativamente, antes que a cualquiera de ellos.

Asintió

- Me imaginaba – sonrió Blaise, acomodándose en el asiento y mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro -. En algún momento dejaría de ser indispensable.

Harry lo miró con las cejas entornadas y bastante confundido. El chico a su lado no parecía nada _dispensable_, literalmente. De haberse encontrado en otra situación estaba seguro que podía haberse clavado con él. No sólo era irremediablemente atractivo, casi de la misma forma como Draco lo era, sino que tenía aquella simpatía y calidez que el rubio trataba de imitar con su cortés frialdad.

A Harry le había llamado la atención desde que lo conoció. Cuando Hermione lo mandó a acomodar cajas, Harry recibió con algo de vergüenza y satisfacción el leve flirteo en el que Blaise lo envolvió. Después de eso, el otro no repitió esa clase de conversaciones. Desde el conflicto que tuvo cuando Draco se quedó a dormir en su casa, se había portado hostil por un par de días antes de volver a ser el mismo de antes.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Draco y yo no somos tan cercanos...

El otro le sonrió como diciéndole "No trates de hacerme sentir mejor porque siento que doy lástima". Harry no podría decir que se le partió el corazón al ver la mirada triste del otro, pero sí sintió como si le estuviera arrebatando algo muy precioso a una persona que no le había hecho nada. Trató de disculparse, pero el otro lo detuvo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla.

La respiración de Harry se cortó.

- No te disculpes. Sé que Draco no se arrepentirá de tenerte como su confidente ahora. Tal vez no parezca gran cosa ahora, pero esa llamada que te dio ayer fue una señal de que la relación entre él y yo ya no sería la misma.

- ¿Por qué...?

Blaise se encogió de hombros y su lacio cabello cubrió su rostro como un manto de sangre. Harry se alejó horrorizado por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que eran alucinaciones de su mente cansada. El muchacho levantó la vista, volvió a sonreírle y recostó la nuca en el asiento con un gran suspiro.

- Supongo que deberías saber qué ocurre con Lucius.

Harry lo miró expectante, agarrando la tela de su pantalón más fuerte lleno de ansiedad. Aquel había sido un tema que le molestaba desde hacía un buen tiempo. La relación que Draco llevaba con su hermano no era la más saludable. No sabía si estaba traicionando la confianza de Draco al enterarse de todo por parte de Blaise, pero el pelirrojo había sido su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo. Debía de saber lo que sería mejor para el rubio.

Blaise acomodó un mechón de cabello color sangre detrás de su oreja. Harry pensó por un instante lo lacio que era su cabello y lo bien que enmarcaba su rostro antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el tema.

- En resumen, Lucius piensa que es su padre.

* * *

**Yap, ahi està! Solo falta un capìtulo para terminar la historia. Esta semana voy a vivir en la playa, asi que lo estarè subiendo el proximo domingo (y voy a tratar de no quemarme mucho para poder hacerlo )**

**Un beso para todos.. y dejenme un review al menos que me hacen sentir mejor!**

**Ah, y otra cosa. Sè que a muchas no les gusta el RonHermione, pero es lo que està practicamente predestinado.. asi que creo que era o que mejor quedaba **

**GaB**

**04:44 pm, Lunes 02 de Enero del 2006**


	5. Ch05 Declarando

**Title: Procesos**

**Author: GaBo0**

**Pairing:Harry/Draco**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: AU, slash. No es magia, solo el mundo real. Mas o menos**

**NOTA: Algunos lugares son lugares donde yo misma he estado, asi que... no contiene nada de magia o algo por el estilo.**

**NOTA2: Oh, muchas gracias U! Dije que querìa algo de reviews, y me han dejado muchos muchos ! Estoy recontra contenta, y subo el ùltimo capìtulo esperando que les guste como quedò la historia. Al final pongo un par de notitas mas ! Gracias por sus reviews.. en serio que alegraron mi semana **

**NOTA3: Es el ùltimo capìtulo!**

* * *

**CAP 05: Declarando**

- ¿Qué?

- Que voy a salir a dejar un encargo

Harry oyó a Ron gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de ver aparecer su cabellera roja y a su amigo parado a su lado.

Habían regresado de la obra de caridad hacía menos de una hora, pero Harry no podía permanecer tranquilo en su casa, así que decidió llamar a Ron para ir a vagar un rato. Ya estando fuera decidió que le provocaba comer algo y fueron a comprar un par de emparedados cerca. Eran unos monstruos llenos de grasa y carne, pero lo comieron de todas formas.

Lo que no lo dejaba en paz era lo que le había contado Blaise en el camino a la casa de retiro. Por supuesto que Ron no sabía y no pensaba contárselo. Aquello pertenecía a la privacidad del rubio, y no pensaba traicionar la confianza que este, y ahora Blaise, habían depositado en él.

Pero, aun así, no sabía si debía abordar al rubio con el tema. Aún no sabía cómo estaba y, al parecer, nadie lo hacía. Cuando llegó a su casa había llamado a Blaise para saber si Draco se había comunicado con él y este le había dicho que no tenía ningún mensaje y no contestaba el teléfono de su casa.

Harry había estado pensando en aparecer en la casa de Draco, pero si estaba bien no tendría ningún caso, quedaría como un tonto y probablemente Draco pensaría que estaba medio loco o paranoico y se alejara de su compañía. No, sería mejor esperar un poco más.

A parte, no quería encontrarse con Lucius.

Blaise le había contado con algo de pesadumbre cómo el joven sufría de un desorden mental que lo hacía pensar que él, de alguna forma, encarnaba a su padre. Harry le dijo que eran múltiples personalidades, pero Blaise le respondió que no era así. Los doctores habían dicho que no podía ser múltiples personalidades porque Lucius trataba de ser otra persona que no era estando casi consciente de lo que hacía. Muy aparte de eso, tenía un problema para manejar ira y agresividad.

Realmente, no era un monstruo. Blaise le contó cómo Draco siempre lo defendía cuando Blaise acusaba a su hermano de ser un maniaco que necesitaba estar encerrado en un hospital. Le contó como el rubio siempre encontraba alguna razón o excusa para el comportamiento de su hermano, a pesar de que muchas veces era solo el temperamento irascible de Lucius el que ocasionaba todo el problema. Draco no era de temperamento tranquilo tampoco,y mientras las cosas no se salieran de control no se quedaba callado durante el maltrato verbal que recibía.

Harry se quedó pensando en cómo la primera vez que había visto a Lucius su mirada parecía perdida de alguna forma. En ese momento le pareció que estaba muy apurado para algo, pero luego pensó en que la reacción que tuvo al no encontrar una simple corbata fue demasiado exagerada y algo extraña. Draco le había respondido esa vez hostilmente, pero al ver que Lucius adoptaba otra pose decidió sacarlos de ahí y pareció tranquilizarse ligeramente.

Tal vez era cierto que Lucius quería a Draco, pero para Harry esa relación no era nada saludable.

También se enteró de lo posesivo que era Lucius con su hermano y cómo no dejaba que se acercara a ninguna persona. Blaise le contó que la primera vez que lo conoció lo empujó por las escaleras. Estaba en el cuarto de Draco viendo películas con él cuando Lucius había llegado. Draco se alteró y le dijo que se fuera, pero Lucius llegó más rápido y empujó a Blaise escaleras abajo mientras Draco trataba de ayudarlo a salir.

Blaise lo disculpó diciendo que en esa época aún no tomaba sus medicamentos, pero Harry estaba seguro que después de ese episodio el pelirrojo no le tenía mucho agrado al hermano de su mejor amigo. Inclusive podría afirmar que le tenía cierto temor.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida

- Mmm... en nada – contestó Harry mordiendo otro pedazo de su emparedado -. Son realmente grandes

Ron bufó en aceptación, y en cinco minutos salían del establecimiento con las barrigas llenas y dejando medio plato lleno al lado de la propina para el mesero.

- Demasiado grandes...

- Ajá...

Iban caminando pensando en lo pesadas que estaba ahora sus barrigas antes de sentarse en una de las bancas del parque. Harry se despidió con la mano al ver el auto de su tía salir con el asiento del copiloto lleno de bolsas. Se preguntó cómo serían las cosas si su tío Vernon estuviera presente, pero decidió que todo estaba mucho mejor siendo solo ellos tres. Recordaba cuando su tía vivía estresada por ese hombre, y la casa era casi un infierno de perjuicios y reproches.

- Tu primo – señaló Ron, indicando hacia donde Dudley desapareció con una muchacha de falda roja y zapatos verdes -. ¿La conoces?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero siguió viendo a la pareja hasta que desaparecieron dentro de la casa. Suspiró y se tiró al piso mirando al cielo. Ron se echó en la banca de piedra en el sentido contrario al de Harry y balanceó las piernas en el borde.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Tareas

- Mmm...

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que había alcanzado la etapa de la amistad en la que puedes estar en silencio con una persona al lado y no sentir la necesidad de llenar el espacio vacío con una charla superflua.

- ¿Y Draco?

Harry se sentó intempestivamente y ocultó su rostro ruborizado detrás de su cabello.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Por qué te ruborizas? – le preguntó malévolamente Ron sentándose en la banca y obligándolo a verlo -. No me lo creo. ¡Te gusta Draco Malfoy!

Harry empujó su mano con fastidio en el rostro, pero pronto se disolvió cuando oyó a Ron reírse y disculparse graciosamente con él.

- Lo siento. Me sorprendió tu reacción. Lo siento – se explicó entre risitas y miradas burlonas -. Blaise estará contento

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya es hora de que Draco consiga a alguien

Ron terminò confesàndole a Harry cómo Sebastián le había contado (en un momento de absoluta ebriedad) que le había propuesto a Blaise para ser su novio. De alguna forma estaba seguro de que Blaise hubiera aceptado de no haber temido que Draco reaccionara de la misma manera como reaccionó durante su relación con Hermione. Ahora que había una oportunidad de relación para el rubio, el pelirrojo podría hacer su vida.

- No creas que Blaise es egoísta, pero no es justo que Draco actúe como un novio celoso y nada satisfactorio

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

Ron se tocó la punta de la nariz y le sonrió con autosuficiencia

- Yo lo sé. Deberías de estar contento por eso

- Me gustaría saber cómo está Draco en este momento.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ron pudo apreciar cómo el semblante de Harry perdió toda clase de diversión y adoptó una pose más grave. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando qué podría hacer para animarlo.

- ¡Ve a verlo!

- Gran idea, Ron – exclamó sarcástico el moreno mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados -. Si fuera factible, ya lo habría hecho.

- No seas tonto – le recriminó el pelirrojo con un golpe en la cabeza -. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Si quieres saber cómo está, ve a verlo.

- ¿Y si...?

- Nada – respondió cortante el pelirrojo -. Ve

Harry se vio casi obligado a ir al ser echado del parque por un pelirrojo demasiado animado con la idea. Con un bufido indignado avanzó hacia la casa de Draco. Ron le deseó buena suerte desde el parque y se dio media vuelta. Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó mirando el suelo.

Tal vez no sería buena idea aparecer de repente. ¿Qué tal si le traía problemas con Lucius y terminaba siendo casi asesinado como Blaise? Aunque si Draco se encontraba mal podría saberlo de primera mano y ayudarlo. Pero¿qué tal si él lo metía en problemas¿o en _más_ problemas?

Pensó en el relato de Blaise sobre los cambios de ánimo de Lucius y sintió algo de miedo trepar por su columna. ¿Y si estaba así de loco como se lo había pintado? Tal vez no era buena idea ir a verlo ahora. Tampoco quería parecer desesperado. O posesivo. ¿Y si Draco lo comparaba con Lucius¿Si se sentía agobiado por su ansiedad de verlo?

No

Tal vez no debía ir a verlo

* * *

- ¡Harry, pero tú eres cobarde!

Era posiblemente la vez número veinte que Ron le decía lo mismo, y la vez número veinte que le decía que se callara porque ya lo sabía. En cinco minutos sonaba la campana para la salida, y Draco no había aparecido en el colegio. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse. Había hablado con Blaise en el primer refrigerio, pero este tampoco sabía nada del rubio. Se encontraba tan preocupado como Harry, y se había lamentado tener que ir a ver unos papeles después de clases. Le había pedido que _por favor_ fuera a la casa de Draco apenas terminaran las clases. Ante la mirada de angustia que le mandò, no pudo menos que aceptar.

Ron le había dicho que tenía un problema con las caras bonitas y se sintió realmente indignado de que fuera a la casa de Draco por Blaise y no cuando él se lo había pedido.

- Ahora sí vas a ir¿verdad?

Harry asintió pesadamente. Esperaba no encontrar nada desagradable porque no quería tener problemas con Dracoy mucho menos conLucius. Esperaba no ser inoportuno tampoco. Le hubiera gustado saber al menos cómo iban las cosas en la casa de Draco en ese momento.

La campana sonó en todos los salones. El sonido de sillas contra el suelo se hizo atronador un segundo antes de que las voces de los alumnos lo ocultara. Avanzó con Ron y Hermione hacia la salida y caminó con ellos hasta el parque de su casa. En el camino no ocurrió mucho, sobre todo para Harry, quien observaba algo divertido desde atrás cómo Ron y Hermione avanzaban besándose y, sorprendentemente, no tropezaban con las grietas en las calles.

Ya en el parque se separó de ellos. Los otros tomaron el rumbo hacia la casa de la chica, mientras que Harry se dirigía a la casa de Draco. Se dio cuenta que había adoptado la misma posición del día anterior y avanzaba con la cabeza agachada, recorriendo el mismo camino que un día antes.

Ahí, nuevamente, se encontró parado al centro del óvalo con una sola entrada para los carros. Las tres casas de alrededor eran pequeñas, pero seguían igual de bonitas que el primer día que las había visto. Harry caminó hacia la casa del lado derecho,el quetenía un jardín al frente y la fachada con estilo rústico.

Se acercó al timbre y lo presionó una vez. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y oyó voces altas gritándose una a la otra. Comenzó a preocuparse realmente. En eso, oyó el sonido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose y una voz más fuerte gritando algo. No podía entender qué era lo que ocurría allí adentro, pero una desesperación inquietante corría por su cuerpo y lo obligó a tocar con frenesí la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de Draco.

Oyó pasos apresurados correr hacia la puerta antes de que esta se abriera. Ante sus ojos, una escena de lo más inesperada se desarrollaba.

Draco se quedó al lado de la puerta abierta mirándolo con ojos desconcertados y un ligero brillo de comprensión en los ojos, con el cuerpo apoyado en la madera y su mano izquierda aún posada sobre la manija. Dentro, vio a Lucius atrincherado detrás de una reja para niños en la escalera, mientras tres pequeños trataban de pasar sobre ella para alcanzar el juguete que el mayor tenía en la mano. Lucius parecía estar fastidiando a los niños mientras reía, y era por esto que había tanta bulla dentro de la casa, con lo tres chiquitos gritando y riendo para que los dejaran pasar y recuperar el juguete.

Mas atrás, en la cocina, una pareja había salido al recibidor y los miraba intrigados. Uno de los pequeños volteó hacia la puerta y señaló a Harry con un pequeño dedo pálido. Lucius giró también y recompuso su postura, irguiéndose y mirándolo serio. Los otros dos niños aprovecharon para saltar y tomar el juguete que cayó a su alcance cuando Lucius bajó los brazos.

Draco ladeó el rostro y habló.

- Harry, este es mi padre, su esposa y sus tres hijos

* * *

- Disculpa, no tenía ni idea. Desapareciste de la nada y...

- Me alegra que te preocupes por mí

Draco le habló suavemente mientras conversaban sentados en la vereda fuera de su casa. Harry volteó hacia su casa, y vio como las cortinas se cerraron inmediatamente ocultando a los niños que espiaban detrás de ellas.

- ¿No tendrás problemas?

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió, algo que hacía tiempo no hacía.

- Lucius arregló las cosas con mi padre y parece más calmado – explicó con la voz llena de alivio -. Ahora inclusive juega con los niños.

Harry asintió, recordando cómo luego de ser presentado a los niños, Lucius se los había llevado al jardín trasero para seguir jugando. Draco le comentó cómo ahora ya los aceptaba como medios hermanos (algo que antes no hacía), y Harry supuso que debía haber sido difícil no hacerlo al ver que eran casi iguales a él y a Draco. Los tres tenían el mismo cabello rubio platinado, aunque ninguno de los tres niños tenía los ojos grises que Lucius y Draco poseían.

- Son de mi padre

Harry posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Draco en un intento de apoyo. Ahora se sentía bastante estúpido con su actuación. Lucius parecía más calmado, aunque no podía decir que estaba completamente normal y Draco le había dicho que aún seguiría en tratamiento contra su problema de personalidad y agresividad, pero que solucionar las cosas con su padre era una gran ayuda para esto. Aun así, cada vez que pensaba en cómo debía de haber sonado para las personas dentro de la casa mientras gritaba y tocaba la puerta como loco se ruborizaba.

- Blaise quería venir

- Lo sé – contestó Draco, bajando la mirada y jugando con un anillo que portaba en el dedo pulgar -. Él tampoco sabía nada. Lo siento, en ese momento no quise contarles... No sabía que esperar de esta reunión familiar

Harry le sonrió y lo obligó a mirarle. Draco se había ruborizado y trataba de esconder su rostro, pero al final cedió a mirarlo a los ojos. El moreno apartó el cabello de su rostro y pasó sus dedos por él. Vio como Draco cerró los ojos ante el tierno contacto, y sintió cómo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un leve escalofrío.

Los ojos grises se abrieron suavemente y Harry se vio atraído por los labios que se movían en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- Harry...

El moreno lo silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. Pasó la yema de su dedo sobre ellos. Se acomodó mejor y colocó su otra mano en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Draco con mucha delicadeza, como esperando que se rompiera en cualquier momento. Su dedo vagó sobre el arco de su nariz, volvió a bajar por sus labios y se perdió sobre el cuello de su camisa.

Draco lo miraba respirando agitadamente.

Luego, sonrió

Con una sonrisa, Harry se acercó a los labios del rubio y los tocó con ternura y ansiedad. Había esperado por esto mucho tiempo, desde que se había dado cuenta que Draco se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida. Nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, y ahora no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin aquel sentimiento antes..

El contacto fue tan intenso que no se dieron cuenta cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles. Harry se separó de Draco solo lo necesario para poder tomar aire. Aun sentían la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros. Sus frentes se tocaban, y la punta de la nariz morena volvía a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho más pálido.

- Te quiero...

El rubio sonrió y susurró una respuesta que logró arrancar otra sonrisa a Harry. Con mucho cuidado, el moreno posó sus manos a los lados del rostro de Draco sin separar sus rostro, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión que antes.

Tenía que recordar agradecerle a su tía el regalo que le hizo a Dudley ese año.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Bueno, ahì està. Se terminó, no tengo màs capìtulos o. Como comenté en algunas respuestas a los reviews, la loca idea de escribir historias alternas o POVs de los personajes que tengan que ver con esta historia aún ronda mi cabeza de forma muy tentadora, pero no creo que sea en el futuro inmediato pueto que acabo de comenzar la universidad (oh si!) y el tiempo se me ha super acortado. Estoy rogando tener tiempo para por fin actualizar Propiedad Privada!**

**Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no es el final más... explicativo, pero no pensaba alargar la historia como lo he hecho con otras >. . Ahora comprenden porqué dije que sería una hsitoria simple, sencilla, corta y coqueta . Le puse ese rating porque contenía slash, pero como se habrán dado cuenta (y uds. mismas lo habrán notado) una escena que realmente considerariamos R no iba dentro del fic. Tal vez en algunas de esas ramificaciones que pienso poner luego... hay tanto que desarrollar, como la historia completa de Blaise, tal vez algo de Ron y Hermione (pero centrandome en lo que piensan de el chico nuevo, aka Harry, y los demas conocidos).**

**Aunque es aun un proyecto.**

**En resumen, querìa agradecerles a todos los que han leido la historia. Es la primera historia de mas de un capìtulo que posteo completa, y estoy sumamente contenta de que haya gustado tanto. Muchas personas me han enviado correos aparte diciendome que les gustaba, y eso me sube mucho los animos. Me encanta escribir a pesar de no tener tiempo, y saber que hay gente por aì que lee las cositas que salen de mi cabeza de aire me gusta **

**Sin màs que escribir.. y solo agradecerles, me voy !**

**Alguna consulta, amenaza, queja, o saludo... solo vayan al botoncito de abajo, aunque realmente espero que les haya gustado **

**Besitos!**

**GaB**

**10:08 pm,Domingo 08 de Enero del 2006**


End file.
